


Альфы не плачут

by Bronach



Series: Снежный цикл [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Romance, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Общество диктует свои правила: омега должен быть милым и покладистым домоседом, воспитывать детишек, альфа должен быть кормильцем, защитником и опорой. Омега по природе своей не может ненавидеть собственного ребёнка, а альфа – не может и не должен плакать на чьём-то плече. Но в жизни всякое бывает, у неё свои правила.Сайдстори к "Тёплому снегу"
Series: Снежный цикл [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648546
Kudos: 1





	Альфы не плачут

**-1-**

Уже хорошо знакомая грязная улочка петляла между однотипных высоток, временами открывая глазу заваленный мусором и ржавеющими остовами автомобилей пустырь по левой стороне. Впереди, на первом этаже обшарпанного здания мутно светилась полуперегоревшая вывеска круглосуточного продуктового. Одно из двух окон в очередной раз было разбито и вместо него стояла какая-то кривая фанера, по всей видимости перекочевавшая сюда с того же пустыря.

Молодой альфа уже было прошёл мимо, натянув капюшон своей застиранной толстовки, пытаясь спрятаться от противной октябрьской мороси, но вспомнил, что дома холодильник пустует уже третий день. Он порылся в карманах, извлёк несколько мятых мелких купюр и с пяток монет — не густо, но голодным он сегодня не останется.

Звякнул колокольчик на замызганной двери, усталый, небритый хозяин магазинчика, стоя за прилавком, проводил покупателя хмурым взглядом, на всякий случай опустив руку на дробовик под прилавком. Здесь никогда нельзя было знать, чего ожидать от очередного клиента, кто пришёл что-то купить, а кто что-то украсть или ширнуться в уборной.

Юноша покидал в корзинку несколько упаковок полуфабрикатов, пакет чипсов, пару сомнительного вида мятых сэндвичей из холодильника и двухлитровую бутылку воды, потому что ту жидкость, что текла у него дома из-под крана, водой назвать можно было лишь с большой натяжкой.

Продавец смотрел на парня с подозрением до тех пор, пока не увидел перед собой мятые деньги, тогда он выдохнул с облегчением и пробил покупки, покидал их в высокий бумажный пакет и вручил альфе, вместе со сдачей в пару монет.

Выйдя на улицу, Майкл вдохнул чуть посвежевший к вечеру воздух. Осенняя морось была пропитана неприятными химическими запахами, что доносились с завода, и автомобильными выхлопами с проходившей параллельно широкой улицы, по которой в это время суток один за другим следовали грузовики.

Около года прошло, как он смог переехать в этот район. Местечко было не ахти какое, и приличные горожане сюда старались не заглядывать, но по сравнению с теми бараками, где он обитал до этого, здесь был почти рай. К тому же у него теперь имелась своя маленькая квартирка. Конечно, он не являлся её полноценным хозяином, всего лишь снимал, но и это уже кое-что.

Сейчас вообще было терпимо, не то что в первый год в этом городе. Без документов и практически без средств к существованию ему приходилось перебиваться случайными заработками. Первые месяцы ему ещё немного помогал дед, он же где-то достал Майклу фальшивые документы. С такими в серьёзное место не сунешься, но найти постоянную работу стало возможным. После этого дед посчитал свой долг выполненным и вместе со своей семьёй убрался из города в неизвестном направлении.

Но юный альфа был благодарен ему уже и за это. В документах значилось, что он на два года старше, и работодатели, глядя на него, охотно в это верили. Сейчас эти лишние два года уже не являлись необходимостью, он и так был достаточно взрослым для всей той тяжёлой работы, что выполнял, но ничего было уже не исправить, да он и не задумывался об этом особо.

Сначала он просто выживал, когда дед уехал, стало совсем худо. Майкл чуть ли не загибался от одиночества, хотелось выть на луну. Он доходил до того, что подсаживался к подвыпившим бездомным и слушал их пространные рассуждения о жизни.  
Раньше его всегда окружали многочисленные родственники; не будучи с ними по-настоящему близок, он всё же осознавал себя частью этой огромной семьи, в которой можно не иметь своих мозгов и ничего не делать, тебя всё равно вытянут.

Теперь опираться не на кого, но и подчиняться некому, и последний факт его несказанно радовал день ото дня.

В конце-концов, он сам сделал свой выбор, жаловаться не на кого, а тот, кого он ненавидел, к тому времени уже умер.

Новая жизнь и огромный новый мир вокруг, и где-то там, в этом кажущемся бескрайним городе, жил тот, ради кого он заставлял себя жить и двигаться вперёд каждый день.

Он добрался до дома, когда уже совсем стемнело. Улица здесь освещалась редкими и тусклыми фонарями, но Майкл без труда нашёл дверь в обшарпанный холл своего дома.  
Краска на стенах вздулась и потрескалась, с потолка свисали ошмётки штукатурки, двери обоих лифтов были расписаны вдоль и поперёк яркой люминесцентной краской. Какой-то нарик колупал кучку стекла, сидя на полу под окном, ругань жильцов ближайших этажей усиливалась эхом.

Из-за слишком тонких стен личная жизнь соседей по-настоящему личной не являлась.  
Этот дом, да и район в целом были совершенно не тем местом, где стоило воспитывать детей. Омеги с детьми просто не должны были жить здесь. Но они здесь жили, и их было пугающе много. Даже школа находилась в квартале отсюда, но вряд ли там могли научить чему-то хорошему.

Это была чёрная пропасть, которая никого не хотела выпускать из своих объятий.

Наркотики и дешёвая выпивка доставались здесь проще, чем булка свежего хлеба. Дети со школьной скамьи отправлялись прямо в исправительные учреждения.

Раньше Майкл думал, что жизни хуже, чем в его прежнем доме, быть просто не может, что уж в таком большом городе, где жизнь не замирает ни на секунду, где столько огней, столько возможностей, люди должны быть по-настоящему счастливы, и только живя здесь четвёртый год, он понял, насколько ошибался.

Альфа вышел из лифта на своём этаже и тут же заметил маленькую фигурку, скрючившуюся на холодных ступенях лестницы.

Он вздохнул и покачал головой, всё было как всегда. У Пола, соседского мальчика-альфы, тоже была несладкая жизнь, и на этой лестнице он обитал часто и подолгу. Его папашка, незамужний омега, был дрянным родителем своему сынишке и дрянным человеком в целом. Он трудился федеральным маршалом, в отделе по конфискации имущества, хотя это слишком громко сказано для того, кто просто перекладывает бумажки. Менял любовников с завидной регулярностью, хотя ничем не блистал, но, видно, среди его коллег был дефицит омег. Его нынешнего любовника можно было даже назвать постоянным, он продержался дольше всех и стабильно трахал его уже пятый месяц. Здоровенный бугай, оперативник, грубый и вспыльчивый.

Майкл и рад был бы не знать ничего об их жизни, но тонкая перегородка между их квартирами, которая именовалась стеной, не могла скрыть ни единого разговора, ни единой ссоры, ничего.

Да ещё и Пол… Мальчишку было жалко, тот был смышлёным, разговорчивым, весёлым, несмотря ни на что, но его папашке не было до него дела. Он к своим любовникам относился лучше, чем к собственному сыну. Пол часто ходил битым, голодным, в каких-то обносках. Часами сидел на лестнице, пока его родителя трахал очередной ухажёр.

— Сидишь? — спросил Майкл, и мальчик тут же вскинул голову.  
— Сижу, — со вздохом ответил он.  
— Обедал?  
— На завтрак съел бутерброд.

Майкл глянул на часы, время неумолимо приближалось к десяти вечера.

— И давно его хахаль пришёл? — спросил молодой альфа, копаясь в пакете с продуктами.  
— В шесть, — коротко проинформировал мальчик.  
— Значит, тебе недолго уже здесь морозить зад осталось, — Майкл кинул мальчишке сэндвич и пакетик чипсов.  
— Спасибо! — тот тут же разорвал упаковку и набросился на еду. — Майк? — позвал Пол с набитым ртом.  
— Ну, чего ещё? — парень уже поднимался по ступеням к себе.  
— А если они там так и не угомонятся, можно будет снова у тебя переночевать? — с надеждой спросил мальчик.  
— Ты думаешь, я тебе, бесплатный мотель, что ли?! — Майкл не хотел с ним сближаться, он всё равно ничем не мог помочь, ему самому надо было как-то выживать, и чужие дети не были его заботой. Он непрестанно повторял себе это, видя очередные разборки местной шпаны или Пола, сидящего на улице или этой злосчастной лестнице.  
— Нет, я так не думаю… — мальчик понуро опустил голову.

Майкл постоял ещё с минуту, прикидывая ситуацию и возможные последствия, кивнул чему-то своему и бросил через плечо, уже подходя к своей двери:

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Но только в самом крайнем случае, понял?  
— Да! Конечно! Спасибо, Майк! — Пол разве что не подпрыгнул от радости.

Парень на его радостные вопли только махнул рукой, отпер хлипкую дверь и скрылся за ней.

**-2-**

Пол в тот вечер так и не пришёл. Майкл встретил его на следующий день на улице, когда возвращался с работы, мальчишка улыбался от уха до уха.

— Папа про меня вспомнил! — весело сообщил он, перебрасывая из руки в руку потрёпанный мяч. — Он сам за мной пришёл и забрал домой. И ужином накормил!  
— Значит, я зря потратил на тебя свой сэндвич, — хмыкнул Майк и взъерошил короткие тёмно-русые волосы мальчика.

У его папашки, Шона, случались иногда просветления, с проблесками совести и стыда. Происходило это в двух случаях: либо его очень качественно оттрахали, и он в прекрасном настроении, либо он поссорился с любовником, и его не трахали уже давно.

Майкл ненавидел второй вариант, потому что тогда Шон заваливался к нему с бутылкой и таким желанием поныть о своей жизни, что удержать его на пороге не представлялось возможным, он каким-то образом всё равно просачивался в квартиру.

— Я ужасный, ужасный папа, — плакался омега, скрючившись на шаткой табуретке в кухне Майкла. — Мне так жалко Пола, он заслуживает лучшего.  
— Если в тебе проснулась совесть, то лучше иди и приготовь мальчишке обед, вместо того, чтобы нюни здесь распускать, — сквозь зубы говорил альфа, закуривая.

Несколько раз ему приходилось буквально вышвыривать Шона из своей квартиры, и он каждый раз надеялся, что не придётся вновь до этого доходить.

Но омега обычно не оправдывал надежд. В конечном итоге, все его громкие слова о том, что он обязательно изменится, станет лучше, перестанет пить заканчивались тем, что он начинал открыто предлагать себя.

Конечно, его попытки были безуспешны, Майкла он никак не привлекал, скорее, вызывал отвращение.

Пару раз Майк был в его захламлённой, утопающей в грязи квартире, и оба раза для того, чтобы вызвать скорую и успокоить испуганного Пола. Шон вечно выбирал себе в любовники каких-то мудаков и держался за них, даже если те поднимали на него руку. Альфа знал, что это всё из-за дурацкой регистрации, Шон потерял бы работу, если бы не имел должных документов. Но даже это не могло его оправдать в глазах Майкла. Он многое мог понять, но только не наплевательского отношения омеги к собственному сыну.

Сам он вырос без папы, видел его всего несколько раз, а когда тот умер, его даже попрощаться с ним не пустили. Он помнил как папа судорожно прижимал его к себе в те редкие моменты, что они виделись. Тепло его рук, крупицы его любви, которыми он успевал одарить его, прежде чем жестокий отец вновь разлучал их — были самыми замечательными и дорогими воспоминаниями его детства.

Майкл просто не мог понять, как омега может не любить собственное дитя.

Он одёрнул себя, в очередной раз напоминая, что это не его дело. Они чужие ему, к тому же, он не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго. Хотел скопить денег и обратиться за помощью к частному детективу, потому что иные способы поиска были ему недоступны. Куда бы он ни сунулся, у него помимо собственных документов требовали и номер омеги, которого он искал. Конечно же, он не мог его знать, да и не было у его брата никакого номера, если только здесь могли присвоить какой-то.

Это был странный мир. Дед в своё время много чего рассказывал ему, да и Майкл кое-где побывал, только вот в таких больших городах никогда раньше не был.

Первое время его здесь пугало абсолютно всё, но сейчас он уже ко многому привык, хоть и не всё мог понять и принять.

Особенно, местных омег и отношения к ним.

Здесь существовало море законов, регулирующих их положение в обществе и способы взаимодействия с ними альф.

Омеги были ничьими, и, казалось, альфам нет до них дела. Течного омегу полагалось обходить стороной, если только он сам не вешался на шею, что случалось крайне редко и только с совсем шалавистыми экземплярами. Омеги поздно выходили замуж и поздно рожали, если рожали вообще. Замужний омега мог свободно изменять мужу, ведь и альфы здесь были странными, с каким-то повреждённым носом, они чувствовали только течку и то не слишком сильно.

Коллеги по работе в компании по грузоперевозкам посмеивались над Майклом, называли его деревенщиной, поэтому он старался не раскрывать лишний раз рот и не делился своими суждениями.

Втихую стабильно жарил замужнего омегу-диспетчера, у того течка была будто круглогодичной, по крайней мере, зудело в заднице постоянно, а его мужу было пофиг.  
В мясной лавке, в которой Майк подрабатывал ранним утром, одинокий омега таскался на работу глубоко беременным, а выполнял почти тот же объём работы, что и альфа, и не позволял себе помогать.

В том продуктовом магазинчике, где он обычно покупал себе еду, муж владельца работал, пока у него схватки не начались на рабочем месте, и его не увезли на скорой. Он вернулся к работе уже через пару месяцев, потому что иных помощников у его альфы не было, ребёнка оставлял прямо в подсобке позади кассового прилавка.

Майкл не знал, везде ли это так или только в этом дрянном месте.

Будучи грузчиком в компании, которая, помимо прочего, предлагала услуги помощи при переездах, он несколько раз побывал в больших квартирах в центре и богатых домах в пригороде и сделал для себя вывод, что чем состоятельней семья или омега, живущий сам по себе, тем меньше у них детей или нет совсем.

Это было настолько неправильным, что никак не укладывалось у него в голове, пока он не узнал о системе пособий, штрафов и налогов демографического сектора законодательства, во многом регулирующей рождаемость в стране. Майкл тогда не понял и половины из полупьяной речи Шона, который жаловался на повышение какого-то налога, но кое-что встало на свои места, хоть и не казалось правильным.

— Ты понимаешь, у меня должно быть минимум два сына, чтобы налоги, которые я плачу, были примерно того же уровня, что и у треклятых бет. И четыре — если я хочу выбраться из этой дыры, — говорил Шон, вливая в себя очередную порцию пойла, которое притащил с собой. — Ха, да они издеваются! Им насрать, что я нахрен не сдался никакому альфе даже с одним сыном. Вам альфам ведь лишь бы ебаться, вам дырка нужна, а от ответственности вы бежите, как от огня… А я вчера только оформил четыре документа на конфискацию имущества у омег, которые не способны даже прокормить себя, не то что налоги эти платить. Они там, — он поднял указательный палец вверх, тыкая им куда-то в потолок, — они думают, что все омеги нежные фиалочки, с разбегу себе богатых мужиков находят и живут потом в счастье и достатке. Они нас всех по себе судят. Суки! А меня все ненавидят, думают, мне в радость этих несчастных крыши над головой лишать. Потом… знаешь, что с омегами потом? Их подложат под первого попавшегося альфу в этих социальных центрах. Всем омегам по альфе, а-ха-ха! За это определённо надо выпить!

Майкл в тот день оттащил пьяного омегу к нему в квартиру, уложил спать. Пол, наблюдавший за этим, вдруг тихо сказал:

— Вот бы ты был моим отцом…  
— Не, парень, мне такого счастья не надо, — хмыкнул Майк, кивая на посапывающего омегу.  
— Я знаю… он никому не нужен, а я не нужен даже ему, — грустно и не по возрасту осмысленно произнёс мальчик, устраиваясь на узком диване, служившем ему постелью.

Мысли Майкла тогда были заняты совершенно другим. Он задумался о том, что возможно, с его братом случилось что-то подобное: забрали в такой центр, отдали какому-то альфе. Но в его глазах это не выглядело так плохо, он знал, что хуже их отца не может быть никого.

Душной летней ночью, когда даже распахнутое настежь окно не приносило ни дуновения ветерка, Майкла разбудили крики и шум в соседней квартире. Это было привычным делом, он хотел запрятать голову под подушкой и попытаться уснуть снова, но постоянно ударяющиеся о стену рядом с его кроватью тяжёлые предметы и, похоже, посуда, весьма мешали этому простому желанию.

Всё стало ещё хуже, когда кто-то начал долбиться в его дверь в дополнение ко всему остальному шуму.

— Угомонитесь, нах! Мне вставать через пару часов! — крикнул Майк и швырнул в дверь свою сумку с инструментами, которая валялась у него под кроватью.  
— М-майк, открой! Пожалуйста, открой! — послышался за дверью срывающийся голосок Пола.  
— Вот дьявол! — рыкнул молодой альфа, выбираясь из-под одеяла. — Какого хрена я должен каждый раз… — начал было он, распахнув входную дверь, но осёкся, увидев окровавленное и зарёванное лицо мальчика. Майкл стиснул зубы и, схватив за шкирку, затащил Пола в квартиру. — Иди умойся, — он подтолкнул мальчишку в спину по направлению к ванной, а сам полез искать аптечку в заваленном хламом и грязной одеждой шкафу.

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Майк обрабатывал антисептиком несколько мелких порезов на щеке Пола, разбитые губы мальчика продолжали кровить, вторая щека распухла и на ней синевой наливался огромный синяк, из носа торчали концы ватных затычек, почти насквозь пропитавшиеся кровью. Майкл выдернул их и заменил другими.

Маленький альфа всхлипнул, по щекам вновь покатились крупные слезинки.

— Не реви, пластырь размокнет, — парень потыкал пальцем в пластырь на его щеке, но особого эффекта его слова не возымели.  
— Папа ему ничего не сказал, — сквозь слёзы проговорил мальчик. — Ничего не сказал, когда он бил меня…  
— Ну хватит сырость-то разводить, в первый раз такое, что ли, — пробурчал Майкл. — Ты же альфа, а альфы не плачут, — он легонько щёлкнул Пола по лбу.  
— Не плачут, даже когда больно? — мальчик поднял на него заплаканные глаза.  
— Даже когда очень-очень больно. Они встают с колен, набираются сил и мстят своим обидчикам.  
— Но этот Рэй такой огромный, он даже больше, чем ты! Я никогда его не одолею…  
— Ничего, когда-нибудь ты тоже станешь большим и сильным и всем задашь жару. Будешь папку своего непутёвого защищать.

Пол наконец-то перестал плакать, сам вытащил ватные затычки, пошмыгал носом, убеждаясь, что кровь больше не идёт.

— Можно, я останусь сегодня у тебя?  
— Можно. Запасные ключи в нише счётчика. Но чур, чтоб омежек не водил, пока меня не будет!

Пол сначала недоверчиво фыркнул, глядя в абсолютно серьёзное лицо парня, а потом хрипло рассмеялся.  
Майкл тоже улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам.

Утром он не пошёл на работу. Сидел на сваленных в кучу покрышках недалеко от дома, курил и ждал. Когда показался Рэй, молодой альфа резко поднялся и направился к нему.

— Слушай сюда, сука, — Майкл схватил одетого в форму федерального маршала мужчину за грудки и придавил к стене дома. Тот действительно был повыше него, да и в плечах пошире, но Майку было плевать, он был слишком зол, — мне посрать что ты там делаешь с этим шлюшьим омегой, но не смей трогать пацана!  
— Чего?! Ты кто вообще такой, сосунок? — Рэй быстро пришёл в себя и легко вывернулся из захвата парня.  
— Тебе не всё ли равно, кто я есть? Я тебе говорю, ещё раз руку на Пола поднимешь, и я тебе все зубы пересчитаю.

Старший альфа насмешливо изогнул густую чёрную бровь и в следующий момент басовито рассмеялся.

— Это ты-то? Зубы мне пересчитаешь? — веселился мужчина.

Майкл раздумывал ещё секунду, а потом со всей силы врезал по ухмыляющейся роже.

— Ах ты тварь! — взвыл Рэй и бросился на парня. — Да я тебе сейчас все кости переломаю, — рычал он, нанося сокрушительный удары.

Майк не успевал уворачиваться, всё пропуская и пропуская удары огромных кулачищ мужчины. Краем сознания он услышал крик, и вскоре в поле зрения показался Шон, который что-то кричал своему любовнику и пытался остановить дерущихся альф.

— Рэй, хватит! Брось его, Рэй, на работу опоздаем, — нервно тараторил Шон, повиснув на одной руке мужчины.  
— Трахаля своего защищаешь, блядина?! — гаркнул на него Рэйнольд.

Услышав это, Майкл булькающе рассмеялся, отхаркивая кровь прямо на запылённые форменные ботинки удерживающего его за футболку альфы.

— Он просто сосед, Рэй. Не выспался, наверное, вот и… — побледневший омега не знал, что сказать, чтобы тот отпустил молодого альфу.  
— Ладно, хрен с ним, — Рэйнольд отпихнул от себя Майка, и тот рухнул на растрескавшийся грязный тротуар. — Вечером ещё обсудим этого твоего соседа, — он многозначительно посмотрел на омегу. — Поехали, не хочу из-за этого урода платить штраф за опоздание.

— Эй, Рэй, — Майкл, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги и вытер кулаком окровавленные губы. — Я тебя предупредил. Мальчишка — не груша для битья.  
— Тебе мало что ли, сучонок? Так я и добавить могу…  
— Нет-нет, Рэй, плюнь на него, поехали, опаздываем же, — Шон обхватил своего альфу, пытаясь утянуть его в сторону машины.

Когда они уехали, Майкл привалился к капоту чьего-то автомобиля и закурил. От табака противно щипало разбитые губы, но сигарету изо рта вытаскивать не хотелось.

Он не знал, зачем сделал то, что сделал, ведь постоянно повторял себе, что не станет вмешиваться, но в этот раз не смог себя заставить просто закрыть глаза на происходящее.  
Размышляя над собственным поступком и тем, во что это может теперь вылиться не только для него, но и для Шона с Полом, Майк брёл по улице, не обращая внимания, куда ведут его ноги, и, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы прикурить новую сигарету.

В тот день он вышел к дому знакомого омеги, с которым работал. Тот как раз выносил мусор, увидев альфу с разбитым лицом и в испачканной кровью футболке, испуганно ахнул и потащил его к себе.

Там Майкл получил первую помощь в обмен на последовавший за этим секс.  
Во второй половине дня он всё-таки отправился на вторую свою работу вместе с омегой.  
Коллеги конечно же радостно бросились распускать слухи, одни веселее других.

Последний месяц лета прошёл относительно спокойно. Шон, кажется, всего раз огрёб от своего любовника, а Пола тот всё это время не трогал, из чего Майкл сделал вывод, что тогда мальчишка просто угодил под горячую руку в самый разгар ссоры своего папашки с Рэем.

Самое странное, что весь этот месяц Майкл не встречал Пола на лестнице, лишь иногда сталкивался с ним на улице или в магазине.

— Ты там от голода не загибаешься? — спросил он как-то мальчишку.  
— Не, папа в последнее время стал чаще готовить, — Пол расплылся в улыбке. — У него даже неплохо получается.  
— У вас там такая тишина, я уж думал, что все сдохли, — хмыкнул Майк.  
— Папа стал странный после того, как вы с Рэем подрались, — маленький альфа пожевал губу и продолжил: — Он такой тихий и делает всё-всё, что Рэй ему говорит. Я иногда сплю в ванной, папа даёт мне подушку и одеяло и запирает там до утра.  
— Хм, ну это не так плохо, как когда он выгонял тебя из квартиры.  
— Да, только в ванной большие пауки и мокрицы, фу, — мальчик поёжился.  
— Так, ты альфа или кто? Нашёл кого бояться, каких-то насекомых.  
— Я и не боюсь! Они противные просто.  
— Ладно-ладно, верю, — усмехнулся Майк.

Такая идиллия продолжалась не слишком долго. Однажды, возвращаясь с работы, Майкл нашёл на лестнице, чуть пониже своей площадки, уже двоих.

Одним оказался конечно же Пол, он прижимался боком к тощему, сутулому парню, судя по запаху — омеге, и, кажется, дремал, но услышав шаги, тут же проснулся.

— Майк! — радостно воскликнул мальчик, поднимаясь на ноги. — Как же хорошо, что ты пришёл!  
— Ещё бы я не пришёл, я здесь живу вообще-то, — проворчал альфа. — Каким образом вы тут размножаться стали?  
— Майк, это Дэнни. Он сегодня приехал, они с папой поругались, и папа нас обоих выгнал, когда Рэй пришёл, — протараторил маленький альфа. — У тебя есть чего-нибудь покушать? — добавил он без перехода.

— Здравствуйте, Майкл, я много слышал о вас. Я Дэниел, — парень, сидевший до этого на ступеньках рядом с ними, поднялся, оказавшись почти одного роста с Майком, и протянул ему руку для пожатия.

Это был определённо не самый симпатичный омега из тех, что попадались Майку. Высоченный, угловатый, со спутанными тёмно-русыми кудрями, неровными прядями, спускавшимися почти до плеч, карими глазами, которые с подозрением поглядывали на альфу из-за стёкол очков в толстой оправе.

Майкл слегка сжал его худую ладонь с длинными узловатыми пальцами, скользнув взглядом по цыплячье-тонкому запястью, на котором болтались несколько ярких, плетёных браслетов.

— Откуда ты взялся, Дэниел? Пацана из-за тебя погнали из дома, а этого, между прочим, уже давненько не случалось. Чем ты так его папашу допёк за один день? И кто ты вообще такой?  
— Сколько вопросов, — хмыкнул омега. — Я двоюродный брат Пола…  
— Майк, дай чего-нибудь поесть, мы уже четыре часа тут сидим, — перебил брата мальчишка.  
— С хрена ли я должен вас кормить? И какого чёрта ты припёрся к ним гостить без денег? — снова обратился он к Дэниелу.  
— У меня есть деньги, — прошипел омега. Его лицо пошло красными пятнами, сделав ещё более некрасивым.  
— Тогда, счастливо оставаться, — махнул рукой Майк и, обогнув их, стал подниматься к себе.  
— Постой, — Дэнни резко перешёл на «ты», оставив позади свой официальный тон. — Все мои вещи в квартире, а Шон не открывает. Покорми мальчика, пожалуйста, — было видно, что омеге неприятно просить. Его глаза яростно сверкали под стёклами очков, буравя Майкла.  
— А если завтра я вернусь, и вас здесь будет уже пятеро — мне тоже всех кормить?  
— Я не прошу ничего для себя, но Пол… а, чёрт, забей. Я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать. Пол мне тут весь вечер расписывал, какой ты замечательный, я не думал, что ты такой трудный.

Майк постоял на площадке, глядя на них сверху вниз. Омега отвернулся, а Пол просительно глядел на Майкла своими большими тёмными глазёнками.

— Свалились же вы на мою голову, — пробурчал альфа. — Пойдём, кажется, у меня завалялась пара лишних банок с консервированными бобами.  
— Мне ничего не надо, — так же в ответ буркнул омега, но Майкл схватил за шкирку обоих и утянул к себе в квартиру.

**-3-**

— Ну, бедный родственник, рассказывай, откуда ты такой взялся?  
— Я не бедный, — буркнул омега, уткнувшись в чашку с чаем.

В маленькой квартирке было тихо. Пол спал на разобранном диване, свернувшись калачиком под потрёпанным и проеденным в некоторых местах молью шерстяным одеялом. У соседей сверху бубнил телевизор, где-то плакал ребёнок.

Майкл сидел на хлипкой табуретке напротив тощего омеги, одетый только в видавшую виды майку и старые драные джинсы, заляпанные машинным маслом.

— Ну так что? — немного раздражённо поторопил Дэниела альфа.  
— Тебе-то какое дело? — огрызнулся парнишка.  
— Хочу какую-нибудь историю на ночь в благодарность за еду, — пожал плечами Майк.

Дэнни хмуро уставился на него, закусил щеку, но через минуту вздохнул и не слишком воодушевлённо спросил:

— Ну, чего ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
— Всё, что ты готов мне рассказать, — ухмыльнулся Майкл.  
— Ладно, — омега задумчиво пожевал верхнюю губу, видимо прикидывая, с чего начать. — В общем, я не отсюда, не из этого города, в смысле. Моя семья живёт в небольшом городке на юге, колледж там есть только в соседнем городе, побольше, но на ту программу, которую я для себя выбрал, омег они не берут. Родители мои — фермеры, денег у нас не особо много, да и моих младшеньких братишек тоже на что-то кормить надо. Поэтому, отец сказал, что если поступлю на бюджет туда, куда нацелился, он не будет меня удерживать и с деньгами на жизнь постарается помочь. Я приехал сюда и поступил в Технологический колледж Джозефа Брауна, на бакалаврскую программу, набрал очень высокий балл, и они приняли меня, можно сказать, с распростёртыми объятиями. Отправил письмо родителям, заселился в предоставляемое колледжем общежитие, оно не совсем бесплатное, но плата получалась мизерная по сравнению со съёмным жильём в городе. Короче, всё было круто в первый год, учился я всегда хорошо, так что с этим тоже проблем не было.

Дэниел прервался, поёрзал на стуле, бросил быстрый взгляд на Майкла и был явно удивлён заинтересованным выражением его лица.

— В конце лета перед самым вторым курсом нам объявили, что стоимость комнат в общежитии повышается на треть и теперь оплата будет производиться раз в семестр, — продолжил свой рассказ омега. — Мне бы пришлось отдать всю сумму, что я заработал за лето, и дальше перебиваться с сухарей на воду. У родителей деньги будут только после того, как все ярмарки закончатся, то есть к ноябрю. В общаге и в универе сразу ясно дали понять, что ждать они никого не станут, и, если нет возможности платить, то лучше освободить комнату, у них и так немало иногородних студентов, которым требуется жильё. И мой папа нашёл решение, довольно неплохое, как ему показалось. Вспомнил о своём двоюродном брате Шоне и упросил его меня принять. Я дядю Шона последний раз года три назад видел, в семье его не слишком жалуют, что, впрочем, и понятно… Ну, вот и всё, так я оказался здесь и теперь вроде как являюсь твоим соседом.

Дэнни замолчал, чай в его кружке давно остыл, и он отставил её в сторону.

— Видно, идея твоего папы оказалась не столь хороша, раз Шон выгнал тебя из квартиры в первый же день, — разорвал сгущающуюся тишину Майкл.  
— Мой дядя долбанутый на всю голову. Его мужик только поинтересовался, как меня зовут, как тот тут же решил, что он положил на меня глаз. Распсиховался и спровадил. Пол хотел за меня заступиться, но получил по шее и отправился следом.  
— Как ты вообще собираешься там жить? Шон надирается через день, его этот безмозглый Рэй распускает руки, временами даже мальчишке достаётся. И у них там только одна комната. Вон, Пол спит в ванной, а ты как себе это представляешь? В воздухе будешь висеть?  
— У меня есть своя раскладная кровать, — фыркнул Дэниел. — Буду ставить её на кухне, а утром убирать. Мне, знаешь ли, выбирать не приходится. Не на вокзале же ночевать.  
— Почему не пойдёшь работать? Снял бы тогда отдельную квартиру.  
— Умный такой, да? — огрызнулся Дэнни. — Я же сказал, у меня учёба. Я могу подрабатывать только летом, в остальной период колледж съедает всё моё время.  
— Зачем тебе столько учиться? Ты же омега, — чуть насмешливо произнёс Майк.

Дэниел посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота, разве что пальцем у виска не покрутил, но всё же ответил.

— Хочу стать квалифицированным специалистом, чтобы не было проблем с трудоустройством и можно было зарабатывать хорошие деньги. Я не собираюсь возвращаться в нашу глушь, к полям кукурузы и скоту. Окончу учёбу, найду работу в столице, куплю себе приличное жильё.  
— На помощь альфы, значит, не надеешься? — хмыкнул Майкл, уже понимая, с кем имеет дело. Такие омеги, нацеленные лишь на карьеру и деньги, были ему глубоко неприятны.  
— На альфу?! — Дэнни рассмеялся, но, опомнившись, зажал себе рот ладонью. — Было бы, на кого надеяться, — фыркнул омега, чуть успокоившись. — Альфы сегодня — лишь название. У них одна забота: найти омегу побогаче, из семьи с хорошими связями, сесть ему на шею да ножки свесить. Прости, если что, я не имел в виду тебя, — добавил он после небольшой паузы.  
— Разве в вашем чокнутом мире не альфа обеспечивает омегу всем необходимым? — спросил Майк. Его лицо приобрело удивлённо-озадаченное выражение.  
— Спустись с небес на землю и оглянись вокруг, — усмехнулся Дэниел. — Ты прям как с Нойлани свалился, серьёзно.  
— Откуда? — недоумённо переспросил альфа.  
— Со второго спутника, блин. Неуч, — хихикнул Дэнни. — И вообще, ты здесь видел хоть одну счастливую семью? Знаешь, мои родители хоть и живут получше местных, а всё равно терпеть не могут друг друга, собачатся постоянно. Наверняка их брак заключен вовсе не по любви. Сошлись, потому что надо и папашки подтолкнули, детей завели, потому что пора пришла и положено так.  
— Не все так живут, — тихо ответил Майкл.  
— Ага, бывает хуже, — хмыкнул омега.  
— Да, бывает, — жёстко произнёс Майк. — Но у меня с детства был хороший пример перед глазами — мой дед и его омега. Дед всегда любил его, всегда обращался с мужем ласково, с нежностью отзывался о нём и на руках носил. За сорок, а то и больше, лет, что они вместе, ничего не изменилось. У них восемь сыновей, представляешь, — он тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая семью, так выручившую его.  
— Восемь?! — ахнул Дэнни. — Да там от омеги ничего не осталось после такого!  
— Что значит «не осталось»? Что ты чушь городишь? — нахмурился альфа.  
— Столько детей выносить и родить, это же всё, организм в труху!  
— Ничего не в «труху», — буркнул Майкл. — Эрин всегда был красивым, сколько я его помню. Даже возраст для этого не являлся помехой…  
— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — Дэниел примирительно поднял ладони. — Значит, они у тебя исключения по всем параметрам. Да и что с них взять, их поколение ещё не было таким эгоистичным и расчётливым. Ты сам-то понимаешь, что такие семьи — огромная редкость в наши дни? Вот ты про дедушек своих рассказал, а про родителей нет. Стало быть, у них не всё так гладко.

Лицо Майкла так быстро изменилось при этих словах, что Дэнни едва не отшатнулся, заметив тень гнева и ненависти.

— Мой отец был ублюдком, — прошипел альфа и резко поднялся из-за стола. — Давай спать. Мне рано на работу.  
— Эм…  
— Что ещё? — почти рявкнул Майк.  
— Моя волшебная складная кроватка осталась там же, где и всё остальное, — осторожно проговорил омега.  
— И что? Думаешь, я тебя с собой в кровать потащу и буду домогаться всю ночь? Если ты не заметил, то мы тут не одни. К тому же, ты явно не мечта всей моей жизни, — ядовито хмыкнул Майкл.  
— Я просто хотел спросить, где мне можно лечь, — насупился Дэниел.  
— С Полом поспишь. А я как-нибудь устроюсь в кресле, — пробурчал альфа.

***

С того вечера Майкл дневал и ночевал на работе. Не то что в этом была необходимость, сверхурочные ему не особо светили, как и премия в конце месяца. На одном месте с трудом удавалось выбить зарплату вовремя, прижимистый босс так и норовил каждый раз недодать честно заработанного бабла. А на втором всегда платили мало; это была совсем небольшая лавочка, которая едва позволяла хозяевам держаться на плаву и содержать свою ферму. Майк не бросал вторую работу, потому что знал, что никто больше не пойдёт вкалывать за такие деньги, а у его тамошнего коллеги — излишне самостоятельного омеги — совсем маленький ребёнок на руках, он просто надорвётся, если останется там один. Туш каждое утро завозили немало, они вдвоём едва успевали справиться со всем к открытию мясной лавочки.

Наверное, глупо было оставаться на этой неблагодарной работе только из жалости к не слишком-то уж и знакомому омеге, но Майкл ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тот вызывал уважение своим трудолюбием, непоколебимой твёрдостью и любовью к малышу, который, как Майк случайно узнал от болтливого продавца, был плодом насилия.

К сожалению, ничего кроме уважения, смешанного с жалостью он к тому молодому омеге не испытывал. Все его мысли занимал другой.

Майкл окрестил его про себя «очкастый карьерист» и костерил мысленно каждый раз, как его образ возникал в голове. Некрасивый омега казался ему жутко раздражающим субъектом, но почему-то Майк никак не мог перестать думать о нём. В то же время он совершенно не хотел столкнуться с ним снова и не мог даже себе объяснить почему.  
Работа в очередной раз стала спасением, она всегда помогала, когда нужно было выбить из головы всё лишнее и оставить лишь опустошающую усталость.

Но долго так продолжаться всё равно не могло.

— Нет, вы издеваетесь, да?! — гаркнул Майкл, обнаружив уже хорошо знакомую парочку на всё той же лестнице. — Жрачки нет, сам не жрал со вчерашнего и я устал как собака. Свалите в туман, ребята.

Молодой альфа протиснулся мимо них и поспешил добраться до двери квартиры, но, конечно же, ему не позволили это проделать. Дэниел неожиданно сильным движением придержал его за локоть.

— Чего ты грубишь с пол-оборота? Мы и не собирались клянчить у тебя еду, как раз наоборот.  
— Наоборот? — Майк только сейчас заметил в его руках какое-то глубокое блюдо, завёрнутое в полотенце.  
— Хотел отблагодарить тебя за гостеприимство и приготовил тут кое-что, — криво усмехнулся омега.

Майкл двумя пальцами приподнял полотенце, будто боясь, что на него оттуда может что-то выпрыгнуть.

— Не бойся, не отравлю, — чуть нервно хихикнул Дэнни.  
— Да кто тебя знает, — буркнул альфа. — Чур, вы тоже попробуете, чтоб я не один мучился, если что.  
— Ура! — незамедлил порадоваться появившейся возможности лишний раз поесть Пол. — Майк, Дэнни классно готовит. В сто раз лучше папы. Тебе понравится!

Майкл бросил взгляд на омегу и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот покраснел.

Атмосфера за их столом на этот раз не была столь напряжённой, в основном, благодаря всё тому же Полу. Мальчишка пребывал в приподнятом настроении и щебетал без умолку, кажется, пытаясь рассказать о каждом часе этой недели своей не слишком богатой на события жизни.

Майкл среди прочей бесполезной для себя информации узнал, например, что Шон постоянно ругается теперь с Дэниелом, а на мальчика не обращает внимания. И что Рэй стал приходить к ним реже.

— А ещё Дэнни нашёл папину заначку и вылил всё это в унитаз, представляешь! — продолжал болтать маленький альфа. — Папа так на него кричал и полотенцем махался, и даже пару тарелок и чайник кинул. А Дэнни… ты бы его видел! Он стоял не шелохнувшись, и так спокойно смотрел на папу, что тот вдруг как-то и сам успокоился. Я такого ещё никогда не видел. Папа если бушует, то долго, и всем вокруг попадает, а Дэнни усмирил его, как большую кошку.  
— Теперь хотя бы до следующей зарплаты пить не будет, или пока Рэй не заявится с очередным дешёвым пойлом, — вставил свою реплику омега. — Может, за это время хоть немного мозгов поимеет и на ребёнка внимание обратит.  
— Не поможет, — хмыкнул Майкл, — он свои мозги давно пропил, в голове одно бухло плескается.

Дэниел метнул на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Это не значит, что не стоит даже пытаться что-то изменить, — серьёзно проговорил он. — Признаться, я не думал, что здесь настолько всё плохо. Шон ведь федеральный маршал и как-то умудряется каждый день ходить на работу, даже выглядеть более-менее прилично. Но дома у него полный кавардак и то, как он обращается с Полом просто немыслимо. Так не должно быть.  
— Ты ничего не сделаешь, пока он сам не захочет измениться. Ну и пока этот Рэй ошивается рядом. А не будет Рея, найдётся другой такой же.  
— Да, нормального бы альфу ему, чтобы следил и пить не давал, ну и не бил, конечно. Только где здесь такого найти…  
— Ни одному здравомыслящему альфе такой как Шон нафиг не нужен, всем хочется нормального омегу иметь.  
— Папа хороший! — горячо возразил Пол. — У него просто работа тяжёлая, он устаёт и нервничает там, поэтому и пьёт. А так он добрый, и умный, и красивый. А Рэя он не может пока бросить, у них какие-то бумажки подписаны, я слышал, — мальчик нервно завозился на своём стуле.  
— Меня эти ваши законы убивают! — Майкл резко отложил вилку в сторону. — Они даже не состоят в браке, и по сути никто друг другу, а этот козёл приходит и устраивает беспредел.  
— А ты разве не отсюда? — Дэниел вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Да и разве где-то иначе? Разве что в Феридане, там омегам гораздо лучше живётся.  
— Майк из деревни, которая где-то за лесом, — выдал альфу с потрохами мальчик.  
— Из деревни? Почти как я, значит, — улыбнулся омега, чем очень удивил Майкла, который ожидал от него колкостей в свой адрес.  
— Нет, это охотничья деревушка, маленькая совсем, — буркнул парень, делая вид, что увлечённо ковыряется в остатках запеканки.  
— Почему ты решил переехать? — ухватился за это Дэнни, уводя разговор от не слишком приятной темы.  
— Там для меня ничего не осталось. Дед собрал семью и уехал, и я с ними.  
— Майк ищет здесь кого-то, — важно произнёс Пол, подняв пальчик.  
— Ах ты маленький негодник! — взвился Майкл. — Когда ты перестанешь за меня говорить, а?! — он щёлкнул маленького альфу по лбу.

Дэниел рассмеялся, наблюдая за ними, а Майк вдруг смутился, найдя этот смех очень приятным для слуха.

— Расскажи о себе, Майкл, — попросил омега. — Я же тебе всё про себя выложил в прошлый раз.  
— Нечего мне рассказывать. Ничего там интересного нет, — недовольно буркнул в ответ тот. — Родился, вырос, понял, что там жопа мира, и решил свалить, вот и всё.  
— Тогда скажи хотя бы, кого ты ищешь и почему. Быть может, я смог бы как-то помочь.  
— Брата ищу. И ты мне не поможешь, вряд ли кто-то вообще может.  
— Вас что, разлучили при рождении? — недоверчиво спросил Дэнни.

Майкл вскинул голову, хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Что-то вроде, остальное — не твоё дело.

На этом приподнятое настроение, царящее за столом, как-то совсем сошло на нет, и ужин они заканчивали уже в тишине.

— Прости, я не знал, что это тяжёлая для тебя тема, — тихо произнёс Дэниел, уходя.

Майк не успел ему ничего ответить, дверь за ним и Полом уже захлопнулась.

Альфа спустился на площадку вниз, к общему балкону, и долго курил, всматриваясь в огни ночного города.

Невозможно было забыть прошлое, невозможно сбежать от него, как и от самого себя. Можно только принять и смириться.

***

— Вали уже домой, Майк! Я не собираюсь платить тебе больше остальных только потому, что ты торчишь тут круглыми сутками, — пробрюзжал проходящий мимо шеф. — Твоя смена закончилась, всё, чтоб через пять минут духу твоего здесь не было!

Майкл показал ему в спину неприличный жест, и его приятель, с которым они курили, сидя на палете с банками краски, тихо заржал в кулак.

— Если ждёшь нашего безотказного шлюшонка, то зря, он, кажись, променял тебя на того голубоглазого новенького, — сказал Стэн и сплюнул на бетонный пол склада.  
— Нет, — отмахнулся альфа, — просто дома делать нефиг.  
— Дома надо отдыхать или пердолить какого-нить симпатичного омежку, ну или нажираться, на худой конец. Хотя бухать лучше в компании, — хмыкнул мужчина и поднялся на ноги. — Если поторчишь тут ещё пару часиков, то мы после смены с парнями как раз хотели завалиться в бар, можешь присоединиться.  
— Не, спасибо, старик, — Майкл тоже поднялся, бросил окурок в банку из-под газировки и похлопал приятеля по плечу. — Мне ещё на утреннее место работы надо заехать, в обед звонил тамошний коллега, сказал, чтобы я заскочил вечером.

Рэйвен выглядел ещё более измотанным, чем обычно. Он слабо улыбнулся вошедшему Майклу и тут же полез в стоящую рядом холодильную витрину, откуда через мгновение выудил небольшой бумажный свёрток.

— Здорово, Рэйв. Ты чего сегодня и за продавца батрачишь?  
— А я теперь здесь живу, — отрешённо усмехнулся омега.  
— Чего? Где это «здесь»? В холодильнике, что ли? — Майк удивлённо вскинул брови. — Всё настолько плохо?  
— Нет, дурак, — устало рассмеялся Рэйвен. — Комнату снял над магазином. Она, конечно, не ахти, но хоть не приходится с утра на транспорте тащиться, да и оплата ниже.  
— А мелкий где?  
— Сосед присматривает, и это ещё один плюс — бесплатная нянька. И старику в радость, и мне помощь.  
— Ладно… — Майкл прошёлся ладонью по затылку, осмотрелся. — Ты чего звал-то? Помощь какая нужна?  
— Хотел отдать тебе, вот, — омега протянул свёрток.  
— Это что? — Майк с подозрением повертел его в руках.  
— Мясо, что ещё, — Рэйв пожал плечами. — Я подумал, несправедливо, что я всё время забираю то, что остаётся. Ты ведь тоже здесь работаешь, и дела у тебя в не меньшей жопе, чем у меня, — он хмыкнул.  
— Уверен? — альфа вопросительно изогнул бровь. — У тебя ведь спиногрызик…  
— Да нормально всё, бери и вали уже, — снова усмехнулся Рэйвен.

Майкл вышел из мясной лавки, пребывая в смешанных чувствах. Они с Рэйвом не слишком много общались, так приветствия, прощания, пара окликов во время работы. Омега вообще был немногословен. А сейчас он вёл себя странно, будто решился на что-то. Майку очень не хотелось думать, что тот положил на него глаз. Ему не улыбалось стать ещё одним альфой, который разобьёт и так кое-как склеенное сердце этого несчастного молодого омеги.

Размышляя над тем, как строить общение дальше так, чтобы не давать никаких ложных надежд, Майкл добрёл до хорошо знакомых обшарпанных серых многоэтажек.

Подумав, заглянул в продуктовый магазинчик и купил овощей, намереваясь в кои-то веки нормально поесть, и лелея тайную надежду на то, что ему попадётся Дэниел и удастся как-нибудь ненавязчиво раскрутить его на приготовление ужина, уж очень Майклу понравилась его стряпня в прошлый раз.

Решив немного срезать, он нырнул в ближайший тёмный двор. Проходя мимо площадки, которая задумывалась как спортивная, но давно стала ночным пристанищем наркоманов, он услышал знакомый детский голос и остановился. Над площадкой болтались два тусклых фонаря, позволившие альфе разглядеть группку подростков.

— Так и знал, что ты нагнал про то, что таскаешь сигареты у папашки, — хмыкнул один из подростков и толкнул в плечо невысокого мальчика, явно младше остальных.  
— Точняк, он просто пиздит, что пробовал. Так ведь, мелкий? — загоготал второй.  
— Дай сюда пачку уже, хватит трепаться, — а вот это уже обиженно произнёс отлично знакомый Майклу голос, который без сомнения принадлежал Полу.

В полумраке площадки вспыхнул огонёк зажигалки, и Майк, не раздумывая больше ни секунды, двинулся в сторону жавшейся к сетке забора компании.

— Пол, пойдём домой, — просто сказал Майкл, положив руку мальчику на плечо.  
Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, сигарета переломилась в его пальцах и упала на землю.  
— Эй, ты кто такой, дядя? — тут же нашёлся один из подростков.  
— Шёл бы ты сам домой и не лез не в своё дело, — набычился самый старший среди них.  
— Дело-то как раз моё, — спокойным тоном проговорил Майк, не сводя взгляда со сжавшегося и не поднимающего головы соседского сына. — Пол опаздывает к ужину, верно, Пол?  
— Да кто его там ужином-то кормить будет? Папаня у него как пить дать на каких-нибудь блядках, — усмехнулся один из мальчишек.  
— А ты не извращенец ли часом, а, дядя? — снова подал голос первый из говоривших. — Ты вообще знаешь его, Пол?

Маленький альфа едва заметно кивнул, всё ещё боясь посмотреть Майклу в глаза.

— Я накормлю, — ответил Майк одному. — Нет, не извращенец, — ответил он второму, глядя при этом только на Пола и чуть сжимая его плечо. — Ещё вопросы будут? — Майкл пробежался взглядом по недовольным лицам мальчишек. — Нет? Отлично. Пол, пойдём, — он подтолкнул маленького альфу в спину.

Когда они уже вышли из светового круга и погрузились в сумрак двора, вслед донеслось:

— Эй, Пол, ты кричи, если что!  
— Мы ему накостыляем, если он тебя лапать будет!  
— Они неплохие ребята, — с усмешкой тихо произнёс Майкл через какое-то время. Мальчик в ответ лишь передёрнул плечами. — Пол, послушай, это не тот способ, которым стоит доказывать свою взрослость и вообще не самая хорошая вещь, которую стоит пробовать.

Пол наконец-то вскинул голову, вывернулся из-под руки Майка и остановился.

— Да что в этом такого?! — зло воскликнул мальчик и шмыгнул носом. — Ты сам ведь постоянно куришь, почему я не могу попробовать?!  
— Пол, я совсем не тот пример, на который нужно равняться, — вздохнул старший альфа. — К тому же, тебе всего восемь, слишком уж рано начинать травить себя этой гадостью.  
— Мне уже десять, между прочим! — мальчишка гордо вскинул подбородок. — Фил в моём возрасте уже травку пробовал.  
— Это определённо не то, чем стоит восхищаться, — задумчиво проговорил Майкл, пытаясь припомнить, когда это мелкому успело исполниться десять.

Майк совершенно не представлял, как убедить негодника в том, что сигареты — редкостная дрянь и совершенно дурная привычка, от которой очень трудно избавиться. Ведь пацан был абсолютно прав — сам-то Майкл дымил, как паровоз. Да и Шон прокурил на пару с Рэем всю квартиру. Где мальчонке взять иной пример, всё ведь перед глазами. Как скоро он дойдёт до клея, травки, пива и чего-то более забористого? Что ещё может вырасти у такого, как Шон?

Майклу было неприятно думать, что этот добрый, открытый и весёлый парнишка однажды превратится в кого-нибудь, подобного Рэю или ему самому. Собой Майк тоже не особо гордился.

Дальше они шли молча, пока серая громада дома не вынырнула из-за угла. Пол снова шмыгнул носом и спросил:

— А ты правда меня покормишь? Папы-то дома на самом деле нет, он с Рэем где-то…  
— Правда. Я продуктов купил. Надеюсь, твой брат согласится помочь мне с приготовлением.  
— Дэнни классно готовит, когда есть из чего, — тряхнул отросшими тёмными волосами мальчик и улыбнулся.  
— Эх, мелкий, за ухо бы тебя доставить к папке твоему да рассказать всё в подробностях, чтоб он с тебя три шкуры спустил и тебе больше не повадно было всякими гадостями заниматься, — вздохнул Майкл и отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.  
— Папа и так отлично справляется со шкуроспусканием, — пробурчал Пол, потирая ушибленное место.

Дверь им открыл Дэниел, видимо, Шон решил не ночевать сегодня дома. Майкл замер на мгновение, рассматривая омегу. Вроде бы ничего примечательного: босые ноги, спортивные шорты, застиранная растянутая футболка, всклокоченные волосы, неизменные дурацкие очки на широкой переносице. Страшненький, одним словом, хуже, чем обычно. Но теперь Майку отчего-то виделось в этом какое-то особое обаяние. В широкой тёмной футболке Дэнни выглядел ещё более худым и высоким, ноги у него оказались совсем костлявыми, волосатыми и до жути кривыми, а стопы были, напротив, крупными с необычно длинными пальцами.

— И долго ты ещё собираешься пыриться на мои ноги, — недовольно поинтересовался Дэниел, уже пропустив Пола в квартиру.

Оказывается, мгновение затянулось. Майкл поднял голову и встретился взглядом с тёмными, как корневое пиво, глазами.

— Я…  
— Майк принёс покушать, — встрял широко улыбающийся Пол.  
— Так, мелкий засранец, сколько раз тебе говорить, чтоб ты не вмешивался в чужой разговор?! — Майкл облегчённо выдохнул и протиснулся мимо омеги в квартиру. — Дэн, где Шон? Ты знаешь, что этот нахалёнок учудил?.. — он ткнул пальцем в маленького альфу, с лица которого тут же сошла улыбка.  
— Не надо, Майк, — пискнул мальчишка.  
— Что случилось? — Дэнни выглядел обеспокоенным, будто речь шла о его собственном сыне.  
— Что-что, постигал науку курения, да ещё и в сомнительной компании, — отрапортовал Майкл.

Тёмные, густые брови омеги сошлись на переносице, он цокнул языком и резко ухватил Пола за ухо. Майкл пару секунд понаблюдал за этим и с довольной миной отправился на кухню.

Альфа выкладывал продукты на разделочную поверхность и прислушивался к нравоучительному монологу, который вёлся в комнате. Дэниел не кричал, не матерился, не пытался ударить, не грозился наказаниями. Он спокойно и планомерно рассказывал Полу, что его ждёт, если он начнёт курить. Перечислял проблемы со здоровьем, упомянул нездоровый цвет кожи и отвратительные зубы и в особенных красках расписал смерть от рака лёгких.

Майкл достал из кармана пачку сигарет, с сомнением посмотрел на неё и хотел вышвырнуть в окно, но, подумав, решил, что ему уже поздно что-то менять, да и курить скоро захочется, а других нет. Так что, похоже, его ожидает мучительная смерть в будущем. Он даже усмехнулся себе, но быстро посерьёзнел, когда в кухню вошёл омега.

— Я постараюсь проследить, чтобы этого не повторилось, — тихо сказал Дэниел.  
— Знаешь, это было весьма впечатляюще, — проговорил Майкл, колупая ножом верёвку, которой был обмотан свёрток с мясом. — Мне кажется, из тебя бы вышел отличный папа.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Дэнни слегка покраснел и, мягко улыбнувшись, произнёс:

— Когда-нибудь буду.

Майкл едва только рот не открыл от удивления. Его вдруг озарило пониманием, что вся жёсткость Дэниела, его бескомпромиссные планы на будущее, холодно-пренебрежительное отношение к альфам может быть бронёй, которой он окружил себя, чтобы защититься.

А что ещё может сделать омега в этом сумасшедшем мире, где альфы разучились брать на себя ответственность за своих мужей и отпрысков, где омега вынужден работать на трёх работах, чтобы у него не отняли детей, не лишили крова? В этом большом мире омега должен быть жёстким и дальновидным, чтобы выжить и не оказаться на дне среди неудачников.

Майк ощутил что-то в душе, наверное, проблески симпатии. А может, уровень симпатии остался уже позади, и в груди разгоралось нечто большее?

**-4-**

Как-то незаметно минули зимние праздники, на календаре сменился год, принеся с собой неожиданные, но такие желанные перемены.

Последние пару лет Майкл в самый момент праздничного апогея отправлялся слоняться по историческому центру, где впитывал праздник через веселье и радость незнакомцев.  
У него дома смена года праздновалась традиционно весной и совсем не так, как здесь.

Впервые оказавшись в водовороте праздничной кутерьмы, юный альфа был ошеломлён. Всё вокруг, включая самих горожан, преобразилось, стало каким-то волшебно-зыбким миражом, который имел силу в течении нескольких часов и растворялся в первых лучах бледного зимнего рассвета.

Два года он отмечал в компании коллег из фирмы по грузоперевозкам, напиваясь почти до беспамятства, трахая по тёмным углам доступных омег. Но потом понял, что ему не хочется пребывать среди таких же как он сам одиноких отбросов жизни. Гораздо приятнее и интереснее наблюдать за чужим искрящимся счастьем, за радостными парами, которые приходили на огромную центральную площадь вместе с детишками посмотреть фейерверки, купить фигурных пряников и карамельных яблок.

Глядя на них, Майклу хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь и у него появится настоящая семья, которая будет собираться за большим столом, петь праздничные гимны, пускать конфетти, звонко соединять бокалы…

Это казалось почти недостижимой мечтой. Пока Дэниел не предложил ему отпраздновать вместе.

Шон, пользуясь тем, что теперь было с кем оставить ребёнка и никакие санкции ему не грозили, всё чаще стал проводить время вне дома, а в преддверии праздников укатил на затяжной загородный корпоратив.

К тому моменту Майк уже сумел перестать обманывать себя и смог признать, что странный, нескладный омега нравится ему. Нравится, несмотря на то, что Дэнни регулярно выводил его из себя и бывало доводил до белого каления своими суждениями о месте омеги и альфы в этом мире. Казалось, ему доставляет удовольствие наблюдать, как Майкл медленно закипает, а потом сбегать буквально за секунду до того, как альфа взрывался.

И всё же, всё это перекрывалось уязвимой мягкостью, которая таилась за колючей оболочкой.

Майк всё чаще ловил себя на том, что засматривается на тонкие, по-птичьи костлявые запястья, на белые пальцы с криво обкромсанными ногтями, на острые ключицы, выглядывающие из ворота растянутой футболки. Рядом с Дэнни просыпалось желание защищать, обнимать, заботиться, а иногда и заткнуть болтливый рот поцелуем.

Но Дэниел не давал ни малейшего повода или лазейки для сближения, иного, нежели дружеское.

Поэтому Майкл заталкивал поглубже свои чувства и желания, боясь разрушить то, что уже выросло за это время между ними.

Но ночь смены года всё изменила.

— Это будет мой первый праздник в большом городе, — воодушевлённо поделился Дэнни, колдуя у плиты. — В прошлом году я на это время уезжал к родителям.  
— А как же День Основателей, День утверждения Конституции, Омежий день и всё такое прочее? — насмешливо поинтересовался Майк.  
— Да ну, эти я даже за праздники не считаю. Они какие-то надуманные и им от силы лет сто. А смена года праздновалась всегда, во все времена.  
— Угу, только она праздновалась весной.  
— Да ладно тебе ворчать! Некоторые и осенью празднуют, некоторые в середине зимы. Это не столь важно. Просто, этот праздник особенный. Волшебный какой-то, что ли.  
— Ты прям как маленький, — усмехнулся Майкл.  
— Так, чисти картошку молча и не порть настрой, — Дэнни наставил на него деревянную лопаточку, будто оружие, а другую руку упёр в бок. Майк взглянул на него и не смог сдержать улыбки.

Пол хаотично увешивал квартиру бумажными украшениями, которые их научили делать в школе, и выглядел совершенно счастливым, несмотря на то, что его родителя не было рядом.

Дэниел на замечание об этом сказал:

— А ты думаешь, Шон ему какой-то праздник устраивал? Да они с Рэем просто нажирались в хламину, трахались и отваливались спать. Тебе это лучше меня должно быть известно. Я потому и хочу сделать всё по-настоящему, чтобы мальчик узнал, как это бывает в нормальных семьях.

Майкл тоже чувствовал, словно это его собственная семья. Было хорошо и спокойно.  
Когда старый, сухощавый президент с желтоватым лицом и оба его откормленных, лоснящихся премьера поздравили свою гнилую страну с обнулением, обновлением, новым началом, произнесли свои традиционные, сочащиеся ложью речи, Майк с Дэнни и Полом поднялись на крышу их дома.

На площади ближайшего парка должны были запускать фейерверки, хоть и не такие масштабные и красивые, как в историческом центре, но всё равно зрелище обещало быть интересным.

Конечно, не одни они оказались такими умниками и на крыше собралось уже немало жильцов высотки, большинство, ожидаемо, сильно навеселе.

Майкл взял Пола за руку, а Дэнни притянул к себе за талию; тот одарил его недовольным взглядом, но вырываться не стал, и они двинулись к перилам парапета, огибая стоявшие на пути подвыпившие группки соседей.

Когда высоко в тёмном небе вспыхнули разноцветными искрами райские цветы, Пол заворожённо приник к парапету, не замечая больше ничего вокруг. Дэниел воспользовался этим, резко развернулся и прежде, чем Майкл успел понять, что он задумал, поцеловал его, коротко, чуть игриво, напоследок слегка прикусив и оттянув нижнюю губу.

Майкл опешил. В глазах омеги отражались всполохи цветных огней, на губах играла хитрая улыбка.

— Не бери в голову, — сказал Дэнни. — Просто настроение такое, да и атмосфера подходящая. Всегда хотел попробовать вот так. Романтика же.  
— Настроение? Целовательное? — Майк почувствовал, как собственные губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке.  
— Ага, — парнишка широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— А у меня тоже, — выдохнул Майкл, притянул его к себе и поцеловал требовательно и горячо.

Дэниел не позволил этому продлиться долго и очень скоро оттолкнул альфу, но недовольным при этом не выглядел.

В ту ночь они положили начало чему-то большему, хоть и не до конца понятному, потому что Дэнни всё так же не подпускал к себе Майка, держа на безопасном расстоянии и позволяя лишь редкие короткие поцелуи украдкой. Но всё это распаляло Майкла больше и больше.

Через некоторое время он стал осознавать, что Дэнни чего-то ждёт от него, но не мог понять, чего именно. Пока подвернувшийся случай не оставил их наедине на добрых полтора часа.

***

Вечно неработающий лифт в их высотке в кои-то веки всё-таки починили. И Майкл с удовольствием несколько дней пользовался этим благом цивилизации. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, особенно, когда после рабочего дня все конечности грозят отстегнуться и сбежать к более милосердному хозяину.

Тем вечером Майк уже мало что соображая от усталости, вошёл в слабоосвещённую кабинку с разрисованными и вымазанными чем-то трудноопределимым стенами. На автомате ткнул кнопку нужного этажа, и, когда створки уже сдвигались, он услышал голос Дэнни. Омега попросил придержать двери и в следующее мгновение, запыхавшись, ввалился в кабину лифта.

— Здорова! — жизнерадостно произнёс Дэниел, чуть отдышавшись. Лифт со странным, но уже привычным гудением и скрежетом двинулся вверх.  
— Привет, — Майкл мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

И в этот момент свет резко погас, а через секунду кабину лифта сильно тряхнуло, она на большой скорости понеслась вниз, но недолго, скоро её вновь тряхнуло и она остановилась. Аварийный свет так и не зажёгся, и они оказались в кромешной темноте.

— Ты в порядке? — Майкл потёр ушибленное плечо и на ощупь отыскал вжавшегося в угол омегу.  
— Угу…  
— Не бойся, всё будет хорошо.  
— Это ты себя сейчас так успокаиваешь? — проворчал Дэнни. — Если судить по той скорости, с какой они чинили этот гроб на ниточках, то мы тут в мумий успеем превратиться прежде чем нас найдут, — невесело добавил он.  
— Во что? — переспросил альфа.  
— В сушёные трупики, деревенщина ты моя, — усмехнулся Дэниел.

Вжикнула молния его сумки и скоро в темноте вспыхнул экран телефона.

— О, слава всем богам, мы не отрезаны от мира, связь есть!  
Пока омега пытался дозвониться до аварийной службы, Майкл, воспользовавшись тем, что тот не может возразить, сграбастал его в объятия.

Они ни разу не обсуждали то, что происходило между ними, не могли понять, с чего это началось и куда это ведёт, не говорили друг другу нежных слов и не произносили никаких признаний. Майкл не был уверен, что его всё это устраивает, но и события торопить не хотел. К тому же, он понимал, что к такому омеге нужен особый подход и масса терпения.

— Эти олухи сказали, что примерно через час будут у нас. Возможно. Они постараются… Всё супер, в общем, — вздохнул Дэниел. — Так, хватит меня мацать уже!

Майкл чуть ослабил руки, не выпуская омегу из объятий полностью.

— Я не маленький, не боюсь темноты, — ворчливо проговорил Дэнни, пытаясь выпутаться из захвата рук альфы, впрочем, не слишком настойчиво.  
— Замкнутые пространства меня нервируют, — отозвался Майк, водя носом по спутанным кудрям Дэнни, которые едва заметно пахли мятой и лимоном. — Когда я был маленьким, отец любил запирать нас в подвале или погребе, — добавил он тихо.

Дэниел промолчал, но его пальцы сжались на запястье альфы, стискивая его до боли. Спустя долгую минуту тишины, омега шипяще выдохнул и произнёс:

— Раз уж на нас свалилось столько свободного времени, может, всё-таки расскажешь о себе? Ты обо мне уже всё на свете узнал за эти полгода, а я до сих пор о тебе не знаю ровным счётом ничего.  
— Я уже говорил, там нечего рассказывать. И если уж на то пошло, я, к примеру, не знаю на кого ты так усердно учишься.  
— На программиста. Не переводи тему. Я понимаю, что там, в твоём прошлом, может быть много неприятного, но всё же мне хотелось бы знать. Это ведь важно…  
— Почему? И что за хрень этот «программист»? Я ждал чего-то вроде учителя, ну или художника… чему там ещё омеги учатся?  
— Кхм, я пропущу мимо ушей это твоё представление о том, чему должны и не должны учиться омеги, но только потому что понимаю, что ты меня специально злишь и пытаешься увести тему в другую сторону. Про свою специальность отвечу коротко: это связано с компьютерами, которые, как я подозреваю, ты только издалека видел, верно? Поэтому что-то объяснять подробно смысла не имеет. Расскажи теперь о своём прошлом.  
— Ты не ответил, почему это важно для тебя?  
— Разве это не очевидно? Мы так… сблизились, а я даже не знаю, кто ты. Быть может, беглый маньяк-преступник, с которым нельзя оставаться наедине, тем более в замкнутом, тёмном пространстве!

Майкл на это фыркнул, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Ну да, конечно, сейчас только отыщу свой нож, готовься пока, — сквозь смех выдавил альфа. — Ладно, — сказал он немного погодя, когда услышал, как Дэнни обиженно сопит в своём углу. — Надо же как-то время скоротать. Но предупреждаю сразу, тебе эта история не понравится.  
— Да я уж понял, — хмыкнул в ответ Дэниел.  
— Ну, с чего начать? — спросил Майкл скорее у самого себя, но Дэнни ответил:  
— Расскажи, откуда ты, чем занималась твоя семья, ну и дальше, что посчитаешь нужным.  
— Моя семья, хах… Там всё очень сложно. Хорошо, — он замолчал на мгновение, опустился на корточки и продолжил: — Я действительно из лесной деревни, только вот она не совсем обычная. Ты же умный, наверняка слыхал о племенах, которые защищены каким-то там законом от вмешательства извне?

Дэниел опустился рядом и тихо произнёс:

— Да, кажется «Закон о невмешательстве и запрете влияния на жизнь коренных племён, сохранивших традиционный уклад», или как-то так.  
— То место, где я родился, это община, законы и правила внутри которой не менялись столетиями. Уклад там очень отличается от того, что принят здесь…  
— Насколько? — глухо отозвался Дэнни.  
— Настолько, что у главы общины было штук двадцать личных омег, к тому же он имел право взять любого омегу, какого пожелает. Все юные омеги обязаны пройти через его постель.  
— Э-э… это же хуже, чем в клановую эпоху! Чёрт, сколько же существует эта ваша община? Напоминает то, что творится на Заповедных островах и у коренных племён Малого континента, сохранивших чуть ли не первобытный строй.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — усмехнулся Майкл. — И совершенно не представляю, как давно была образована община, знаю только, что очень давно, уже много веков. У нас там, к примеру, нет медицины как таковой. Есть шаман и знахари.  
— Нифига себе…  
— Ну да… Это всё нестрашно, на самом деле. Страшно то, что из-за закрытости общине постоянно требуется вливание свежей крови, чтобы не началось вырождение. И для этого специально обученные альфы похищают или выкупают юных омег у их родителей.  
— Чего-о?! — Дэниел вскочил на ноги. — То есть, как это похищают? Прямо так берут и воруют, забирают к себе и не отпускают?  
— Нет, бля, записку оставляют: «Не волнуйтесь, вернём тогда-то», — огрызнулся Майкл. — Да, берут и воруют. И мой папа был как раз из таких. Я подробностей не знаю, кажется, он мотался по лесу с рюкзаком и палаткой, не знаю, как у вас это называется. И мой отец прибрал его к рукам. Быстренько заделал ему моего старшего брата и на цепь посадил.  
— Их что, всех вот так вот на цепи держат, омег ваших? — шокированным шепотом спросил Дэнни.  
— Нет, не всех и не часто, разве что в качестве наказания. Но мой отец, он был другим, нездоровым, понимаешь? Ему нравилось издеваться над папой. Он бил его, измывался по-всякому. Но папа был гордым, сдаваться не хотел, всё рвался из общины домой. Обычно такие омеги долго не выдерживают, доводят своими переживаниями себя до истощения, от еды начинают отказываться или вовсе в реку бросаются с камнем на шее. Но папа был сильным, постоянно пытался сбежать. Конечно, моего отца это не устраивало, вот он и держал его большую часть времени на цепи.  
— Но это же… ужасно… А как же глава общины, неужели он это допускал? Разве не ценна у вас жизнь каждого омеги?  
— Видишь ли, мой отец был сыном главы общины.  
— То есть ты внук того, кто правит этим жутким местом?! Но ты же рассказывал про своих дедушек такую милую историю, неужели это была ложь?  
— Нет, не была. Тот, о ком я рассказывал, мой двоюродный дед, а может, и троюродный, не знаю точно. Это сложно определить из-за того, что у глав общины всегда целая толпа омег и набирается пара сотен детей за жизнь. Но это и не важно, потому что он и его омега всегда были очень добры ко мне, воспитывали по мере сил. Моему-то отцу не было до меня дела, а настоящему деду и подавно.  
— Но ты ведь альфа! В таких обществах сыновья-альфы обычно очень ценятся, разве нет?  
— Всё, что касалось моего отца, не было обычным. Он стругал детей, только чтобы удержать папу подле себя.  
— Так у тебя много братьев?  
— Нет, один, старший.  
— Но как?..  
— Смертность среди младенцев в общине очень высока. Да и потом, кругом лес, дикого зверья полно. Стоит только не уследить и всё. А отец никогда не следил, у папы же не было возможности. Нас забирали у него, когда он переставал кормить, а иногда и сразу. Только одного отец позволил оставить рядом — первенца, но лучше бы он этого не делал.  
— Почему? — тихо спросил Дэниел.  
— Потому что папа всегда брал его с собой, когда пытался сбежать, и когда их возвращали, доставалось обоим. А потом… — Майкл помолчал с минуту. — Папа умер, — сдержанно проговорил он. — Я даже не знаю толком как. Дед сказал, что он скончался в родах. Но до этого отец его ног лишил, чтобы тот уж точно никуда не сбежал.  
— Отрубил ноги?! — испуганно ахнул Дэнни.  
— Я не знаю. Я не видел его после. Отец в своей сумасшедшей ревности вообще никого к нему не подпускал. Да я за всю жизнь папу видел всего несколько раз, по пальцам пересчитать можно. Помню, что он был очень красивым, но всегда измученным и грустным. При встрече постоянно извинялся, что не может быть рядом. Обнимал ласково и крепко, и никак не хотел выпускать, говорил, что всё хорошо будет…  
— Так все остальные твои братья, они умерли во младенчестве? — немного перевёл тему Дэниел, чувствуя, что о папе Майклу совсем тяжело говорить.  
— Нет, я знал ещё одного бету и одного альфу. Кажется, были ещё беты. Но с бетами в общине поступали по-своему: слабых относили в лес, где их съедали звери, более-менее крепких оставляли в качестве рабочих рук и нещадно эксплуатировали, ну, а самых сильных и красивых отбирали для продажи в большой мир.  
— Большой мир? Это куда?  
— Сюда, куда же ещё, — усмехнулся альфа. — Насколько я знаю, этот бизнес давно хорошо отлажен. Многие у вас с удовольствием покупают бет в качестве рабов.  
— Быть того не может! Да их бы всех пересажали! Невозможно столько времени утаивать такой плотный поток работорговли в цивилизованном государстве.  
— И всё же, представь себе, это было, а возможно, и сейчас продолжается. В общем, брат-бета, что младше меня, пропал куда-то, когда ему было лет пять, а тот, что следом за ним, его погодка-альфа, он воспитывался где-то в доме одного из братьев главы, мы виделись, но редко, а потом он бесследно исчез в лесу. Как я уже говорил, дело это нередкое, решили, что его задрали волки, и забыли. Все последние сыновья-беты у папы рождались слабыми, от них быстро избавлялись. Когда папа умер, стало совсем плохо. На меня отец окончательно забил. Я мыкался из дома в дом по разным родственникам, но лишний рот надолго никому не был нужен. Отец же, после смерти папы окончательно двинулся разумом, и всё его сумасшествие отразилось на моём старшем брате.  
— Он даже тогда оставил его при себе?  
— Гораздо хуже. Мой брат — омега. Довольно щуплый, невысокий, многое перенял от папы, включая и черты внешности. И отец… он просто сделал его своим, своим омегой, понимаешь? — в голосе Майкла сквозила горечь.  
— Подожди, но он же его сын, как и ты, первенец, к тому же. Как такое вообще возможно? Даже в вашей дикой общине такое не могли пустить на самотёк. Сам ведь говорил, что кровь стараются разбавлять, а тут…  
— Ну, глава не сразу махнул на это рукой. Поначалу он хотел прибрать моего брата себе.  
— Но он же его дед!..  
— Он глава общины, если захочет, любой закон повернёт так, как ему будет удобно. Когда дед, у которого я тогда жил, пришёл и сказал, что мой брат потёк, и его отвели в Большой дом, я сорвался и помчался туда. Мне тогда и двенадцати не было, а брат всего на полтора года меня старше. Естественно, я только по шее получил и меня вышвырнули оттуда пинком под зад. Я бросился к отцу, чего раньше никогда не делал, мне тогда казалось, что он ещё может защитить хоть кого-то из своих детей. Но тот был пьян до совершенно невменяемого состояния. Сходу запустил в меня бутылкой, отшиб плечо. Мне оставалось только к деду вернуться, всё-таки он брат главы, может, у него бы получилось повлиять… Но стоило мне заикнуться об этом, и он запер меня в одной из комнат, только что не связал. Сказал, что ничего нельзя сделать. Я бился, кричал на него. Он плюнул, ушёл, оставив меня одного. Через некоторое время пришёл его омега, принёс мне ужин и рассказал, что они сами через это прошли. Глава действительно мог получить любого омегу, которого только пожелает, и никто не в силах его остановить.  
— Но это… это бесчеловечно… — едва слышно проговорил Дэниел.

Майкл пожал плечами, потом сообразил, что они всё ещё сидят в полной темноте и ответил:

— Возможно. Но там все к такому уже привыкли.  
— И что, твой брат остался в этом, как его, «Большом доме»?  
— Нет. Через пару месяцев он скинул ребёнка, что и не удивительно, он ведь и сам тогда был совсем ребёнком, рано для такого. Отец воспользовался этим и забрал его обратно себе. Не подпускал больше никого, как раньше и к папе. Я несколько раз пробирался к нему, пытался как-то утешить. А он только и твердил, что обязательно убежит. И стал сбегать, как папа, постоянно. Через пару лет он понёс от отца, но ребёнок не выжил. Брат, как только оклемался, стал убегать в лес ещё чаще. Пока однажды не сбежал так далеко, что его не смогли вернуть.  
— Ему удалось?!  
— Да. Я не знаю, каким образом, слухи разные ходили, вплоть до того, что ему кто-то из членов общины помог. Но факт в том, что он смог пробраться через лес к людям, не погибнуть в пути, а потом и двинуться дальше.  
— Но откуда тебе это известно? Ведь, насколько я понимаю, ты ищешь здесь именно его. Почему ты решил, что он в этом городе? Лес огромен и вокруг него немало поселений и больших городов.  
— А это самое интересное. Через несколько месяцев после его побега, отец, вернувшись из большого мира, вдруг взял и покончил с собой. В этот же день в общине появились люди извне, кто-то вроде вашей полиции или армии, или чего-то смешанного, я не слишком разбираюсь в этом. Они предъявили главе и его ближайшему окружению обвинение в многочисленных похищениях и удержании силой похищенных омег, наверняка и работорговлю припомнили. Я тогда толком не понял, что произошло. Община забурлила, зажужжала, как потревоженный улей. Однажды я застал деда и его семью собирающими вещи. Он рассказал, что общине в прежнем её виде пришёл конец. Люди извне глубоко копают и уже не остановятся, пока не засадят за решётку всех, кто был причастен к похищениям. Но всё это началось не просто так. Мой брат добрался до этого города и, по всей видимости, рассказал свою историю. Естественно, она не могла не возмутить, не могла не побудить к действию. Вот только уже прошло почти пять лет, как дед привёз меня сюда, а я так и не смог его здесь отыскать.  
— А как же регистрационный номер? — осторожно предположил Дэниел.  
— Номер, хех, — как-то раздражённо усмехнулся Майкл. — Все только и твердят про номер, а как узнают, что нет этого дурацкого номера, так сразу руками разводят, будто нет иных способов отыскать человека. А у рождённых в общине нет никаких номеров и документов, им просто неоткуда взяться, никто не вывозит детей из общины специально, чтобы их зарегистрировали в ваших клиниках.  
— А как же ты?..

Майкл замолчал, раздумывая над необходимостью такой откровенности, но в итоге решил, что хуже уже не будет.

— Я… как у вас говорят? Нелегал, кажется. Поддельные документы, поддельная фамилия, даже возраст ненастоящий.

Дэниел присвистнул.

— Ох-ре-неть, — выдал он.

И в этот момент чуть ниже той точки шахты, где завис их лифт, раздались голоса и послышался скрежет.

— Эй, вы там живые? — прокричал грубоватый мужской голос.  
— Нет, бля, мы тухлые шматочки мяса! — вызверился Дэниел. — Вы бы ещё дольше ехали…  
— Всё, потерпите немного, скоро выпустим вас на волю!

Вскоре в кабине зажёгся мутноватый аварийный свет. Дэнни поднялся на ноги и тихо спросил:

— Слушай, а тебя хотя бы Майклом зовут? Или это тоже…  
— Нет, имя настоящее, — усмехнулся альфа.

После этого Дэниел замолчал и молчал ещё долго, ожидая, пока их выпустят из заточения.  
Кабина висела между этажами, система наотрез отказывалась перезапускаться, поэтому ремонтная бригада сумела лишь разжать двери и помогла невольным пленникам «гроба на ниточках» выбраться на площадку этажа.

Когда Дэнни и Майк доползли наконец до своих квартир, омега придержал альфу за рукав и твёрдо произнёс:

— Спасибо, что поделился. Это правда очень важно для меня. Я теперь понимаю, почему ты это скрывал, и поверь, дальше меня это не пойдёт. Я подумаю, что можно сделать, чтобы отыскать твоего брата, мне нужно только переварить всю эту информацию, она в некотором роде подкосила мои представления о жизни, и теперь я чувствую, что стою на кочке посреди болота, — он невесело усмехнулся и скрылся за дверью своей квартиры.

***

Ситуация с Рэйвеном разрешилась как-то сама собой, так и не получив заметного развития. Всё обстояло просто: у Рэйва появился альфа. И не просто какой-нибудь доходяга из тех же низов, а солидный мужчина, судя по слухам, занимающий высокий пост в городской прокуратуре. Всё началось с тушки гуся в канун смены года, а к весне выросло до того, что альфа уговаривал Рэйва переехать к нему и бросить эту неблагодарную работу.

Майкл видел этого мужчину несколько раз: высокий, приятный, статный, возрастом, возможно, чуть за сорок, дорогое пальто, золотые часы, а в глазах обожание, направленное на смущённого таким вниманием Рэйвена. Омега за это время словно расцвёл, стало заметно, насколько он ещё молод, непрерывное внутреннее сияние сгладило его острые черты, мягкая улыбка украсила тонкие губы. Но, обжегшись единожды, Рэйв старался всё просчитать наперёд и не стремился упасть в объятия альфы, возложив свою судьбу на его плечи.

«Сначала карточка регистрации, потом я уже могу подумать о переезде», — стараясь звучать цинично, отвечал он Майклу на его вопрос о том, почему тот медлит.

Майк решил, что как только отношения с тем альфой у Рэйвена достигнут определённости, и станет окончательно ясно, что тот настроен серьёзно, можно будет наконец свалить с этой работы и подыскать себе что-то более денежное.

У Дэниела настала пора каких-то экзаменов в университете, и они с Майком почти не виделись. У Шона с Рэем обозначилось затишье, и теперь даже Пол почти не появлялся на лестнице. Майкл бы порадовался этому, если бы не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Вечера с Дэнни и Полом стали такими привычными и желанными, что, лишившись их, Майк вдруг осознал, что жить без этого почти невыносимо, и теперь даже не представлял, как все эти годы провёл один.

Серая хандра уже который день мусолила беззубым ртом его сердце, и свободный вечер не предвещал ничего хорошего. Но никогда не знаешь, что поджидает тебя за углом или, в данном случае, за очередным пролётом лестницы.

На тех же самых ступеньках, где Майк впервые увидел долговязого омегу, прижавшись друг к другу сидели Дэнни и Пол. У альфы возникло чувство дежавю, и в то же время внутри всё окатило радостным теплом.

Услышав его шаги, Дэниел вскинул голову и слабо улыбнулся. Майкл заметил на его скуле наливающийся синяк, отметил и покрасневшие, припухшие веки и нахмурился.

— Дэнни, что произошло? — спросил он и осёкся, почувствовав запах течки.

Видимо, всё было написано у него на лице, потому что Дэниел напрягся и недобро хмыкнул. Пол завозился, потёр кулачком заспанные глаза и радостно улыбнулся Майклу.

— Майк! А мы опять вот. Папа сказал, чтобы Дэнни до завтра не возвращался. И вообще ругался жутко, они даже подрались…  
— Заглохни, мелкий, — оборвал его омега. — Майкл, мальчику досталось из-за меня, можно, он переночует у тебя сегодня? Пожалуйста.  
— Конечно, — поспешно согласился Майк. — Держи ключи, малец, мы сейчас подойдём.

Пол кивнул, выхватил у старшего альфы ключи и небольшой пакет с продуктами и помчался вверх по лестнице. Когда он скрылся за дверями квартиры, Майкл обратился к омеге:

— Так что всё-таки произошло?  
— Ты и так уже всё понял, зачем спрашиваешь? — огрызнулся Дэниел.  
— Ничего я не понял. Ну течка у тебя, и что? Шон в последнее время был такой смирный, чего он на тебя вдруг вызверился? Да и разве можно было тебя в таком состоянии выпроводить из квартиры? Здесь же уродов навалом, мало ли что могло случиться.  
— У него сегодня Рэй, и, конечно, этот мужик повёл носом в мою сторону. Шон начал истерить, обвинять, что я пытаюсь у него альфу отбить, что я шлюха последняя. Когда он поднял на меня руку, Пол не выдержал и вклинился, пытался нас растащить. Вот и ему прилетело. И нас пинком выставили морозить зад.  
— Ясно. Ладно, это не страшно. Пойдём? Я кое-что к ужину купил, голодными не останемся.  
— Нет. Я не пойду к тебе, здесь посижу до утра, потом эти двое свалят на работу, а я закинусь таблетками и отлежусь. Всё будет нормально.  
— Совсем свихнулся, да? Что это ещё за дурость! Этажом выше живёт этот нарколыга Боб, внизу — алкогольные братцы Вайты, стоит кому-нибудь из них учуять твой запах, и они затащат тебя к себе, даже пискнуть не успеешь. А сколько у нас ещё альф среди соседей, знаешь? Пара десятков точно наберётся. И с утра ты отправишься в единственное место — в больницу, а может, и сразу в морг.  
— Ты ничем не лучше.  
— О, ну спасибо! Радует, что ты обо мне такого высокого мнения. Пойдём, говорю. Не трону я тебя.  
— Я тебе не верю.  
— Значит, ты дурак, — Майкл нервно передёрнул плечами. — Я всё равно не оставлю тебя здесь одного.  
— Благородный защитник, блин.  
— Считай, как знаешь.

Дэниел помолчал, ожесточённо пожевал губу.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал омега. — Но ты ко мне не прикоснёшься, понял? Ты обещал.  
— Понял. Пошли уже, дурилка.

**-5-**

После ужина, приготовленного Дэниелом на скорую руку, Пол тут же оккупировал старенький диван и уже через несколько минут довольно сопел.

Пока они сидели за столом, Дэнни заметно нервничал, кидал на Майкла то недовольные, то подозрительные взгляды и торопился покончить с ужином как можно скорее. Ещё до того как Пол уснул, омега закрылся в ванной и в течение сорока минут не показывал оттуда носа.

Майк не выдержал, подошёл к закрытой двери и тихонько постучал.

— Дэниел, выходи, сколько можно там сидеть. Я же обещал, что не трону тебя. Иди ложись нормально, поспишь с Полом, как в прошлые разы.  
— Я не смогу уснуть, — пробурчал из-за двери раздражённый голос. — Говорил же, что не успел выпить таблетки. Мне сейчас так хреново, что на стену лезть хочется, а тут ещё ты…  
— Что я?  
— Ты со своими альфьими феромонами, — совсем тихо буркнул Дэнни.

Майкл хмыкнул, но промолчал. Он не собирался делиться с Дэниелом насколько плохо ему самому, не хотел, чтобы тот сомневался в нём или считал слабым.

Вряд ли Дэнни сможет понять, он ведь вырос среди альф с «повреждённым» носом. Что вообще они понимают в запахе течного омеги? Могут ли они себе представить, что невозможность обладания омегой, которого считаешь своим, приносит практически физическую боль? Запах окутывает, привязывает к себе, подчиняет. Хочется упасть на колени и молить о разрешении прикоснуться. Невозможно находиться далеко, и находиться близко невозможно тоже. Внутри всё скручивает жаром, ноют мышцы и кости, в глотке сухо, перед глазами всё расплывается, начинаешь видеть не глазами, а носом, распознавать малейшие оттенки запаха своего омеги, запоминаешь его навсегда. Всё это недоступно местным альфам. Пожалуй, сейчас Майк мог бы назвать их счастливцами, потому что его самого ломало и выкручивало так, что нос хотелось закупорить горячим воском.

Он испытывал одновременное желание и сбежать как можно дальше, и выломать дверь, чтобы добраться до вожделенного омеги. Но при этом старался ничем себя не выдать, сжимал кулаки до боли и заставлял голос звучать ровно, насколько это было вообще возможно в данной ситуации.

Майк надеялся, что сумеет выманить Дэнни и заставить его лечь спать, а потом, когда тот уснёт, он сможет хотя бы обнять его и нежиться в его запахе до утра. Так было бы легче, гораздо терпимее, чем быть разделёнными тремя сантиметрами дерева.

Альфа осел на пол и прислонился спиной к ненавистной двери.

— Так что, ты собираешься проторчать там всю ночь?  
— Собираюсь. Это лучше, чем вертеться до утра и проснуться в мокрой от пота и смазки кровати. Тем более, там Пол… и ты…  
— Я мог бы помочь, — чуть хрипло проговорил Майкл, не надеясь на положительный ответ.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — поспешно произнёс Дэниел.

Майк вздохнул и усмехнулся. Угораздило же его запасть на такого омегу! Как бы вообще мужскую силу не потерять в таких условиях.

— Дэнни, давай я хоть подушку и одеяло тебе сюда принесу? Может, всё-таки сможешь вздремнуть хотя бы немного.  
— Давай, — ответил тот после недолгого раздумья.

Дверь открылась с коротким тихим скрипом, Майкл сглотнул и уставился на взъерошенного Дэниела. Взгляд скользнул по искусанным в кровь губам, алеющим щекам и остановился на больных, лихорадочно блестящих глазах.

— Вот, держи, — выдавил Майк, нехотя выпуская из рук постельные принадлежности.  
— Ага, спасибо, — тихо произнёс омега и хотел уже вновь запереться, но Майкл остановил его.

Альфа чувствовал, что если сейчас же не сделает два шага назад и не позволит двери закрыться перед ним, то сорвётся, набросится на Дэнни и уже вряд ли сможет остановиться. Но в то же время всё его естество тянулось к омеге, внутренний голос молил о прикосновении, о любом физическом контакте.

Майкл сделал ещё один крошечный шажок в сторону Дэниела.

— Дэнни, я… быть может… — слова застревали в горле, мысли путались, на давая сосредоточиться. Что-то древнее, первобытное стремилось прорваться наружу, захватить контроль над его сущностью и подчинить себе стоящего перед ним омегу. — Ничего, — выдавил наконец он и отступил.

— Ты побудешь здесь ещё немного? — спросил Дэниел уже из-за закрытой двери.

Майкл чуть не взвыл. Это было форменное издевательство, но он сам себя обрёк на это. Не подумал сразу, что может быть настолько тяжело. Но и нельзя же было оставлять Дэнни на той лестнице, если бы с ним что-то произошло, Майк бы этого себе ни за что не простил.

— Да, если хочешь, — ответил он и, стиснув зубы, вновь опустился на пол, прижавшись спиной к двери.  
— Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь?  
— О чём?  
— Расскажи о своём брате? Какой он?

Майк сначала нахмурился, а потом улыбнулся, вызвав перед мысленным взором образ того, кого искал все эти годы.

— Его зовут Джонатан. Он мелкий совсем. Мне было лет тринадцать, когда я перегнал его почти на голову, а он тогда как раз перестал расти. Худой, костлявый даже. У него чуть раскосые серые глаза, видимо, со стороны папы что-то такое прилетело. Вообще, он красивый. Я думаю, если бы у нас нормальная семья была и всё было бы совсем по-другому, он смог бы найти себе очень хорошего альфу.  
— А у вас там есть хорошие альфы? — хмыкнул Дэнни.  
— Я же говорил, что большинство с омегами нормально обращается, кто-то даже живёт с одним омегой всю жизнь и на других не смотрит.  
— Я думал, там всё совсем плохо.  
— Нет, не у всех, это только нам так «повезло».  
— Почему ты так стремишься найти брата, даже после стольких лет?  
— Я никогда не мог его защитить, ничего не мог для него сделать, но сейчас я могу. И если ему плохо, если он всё ещё страдает, я хочу помочь. Я заберу его и сделаю для него всё. Он мой единственный родной человек, единственное, что осталось от папы.  
— Понимаю… — проговорил Дэниел. — Я размышлял об этом, о месте, где он может быть. Наверняка его поместили в один из социальных центров для омег, там на него оформили документы, со всеми необходимыми номерами и страховками. Но долго у них омеги не задерживаются, их всех стараются пристроить, найти им семью и работу.  
— То есть, пристроить их к какому-нибудь альфе?  
— Ну да, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Или к бете, теперь это тоже возможно. Прошло почти пять лет, так что, скорее всего, он уже давно замужем.  
— Бета с омегой… — Майкл фыркнул. — Что бете делать с омегой?  
— У тебя слишком предвзятое отношение к бетам. Они мало чем от нас отличаются.  
— Ладно-ладно, не буду спорить, — примирительно произнёс альфа. — Так как нам узнать, где и с кем теперь мой брат?  
— Это сложно. У тебя ведь нет доказательств, что ты его родственник, поэтому ни в каком омежьем центре тебе информацию не дадут, так что совершенно бесполезно объезжать их все. Но я был в библиотеке и поднял газеты за тот период. Инициатором расследования против вашей общины был Департамент по защите и надзору за соблюдением прав омег, а это большая удача для нас.  
— Почему? — недоумённо спросил Майк.  
— После каникул у меня начнётся практика, она продлится до самой осени. И в списке организаций, которые готовы принять студентов нашей группы в качестве стажёров-практикантов значится и этот Департамент. Там хранится информация обо всех омегах, направленных в социальные центры, а я буду помогать с налаживанием новой архивной системы. Возможно, это займёт достаточно продолжительное время из-за того, что у меня есть только его имя, возраст и примерный период, когда он мог туда обратиться, но это уже кое-что.

Майкл вскочил на ноги.

— Но это же замечательно, Дэнни! Это же отличная новость! Почему ты раньше не сказал?  
— А раньше и нечего было говорить. Я список организаций только вчера получил, а сегодня утром у меня ещё экзамен был.  
— Спасибо тебе, — мягко проговорил Майк, прижавшись лбом к прохладной поверхности.  
— Да ещё не за что, вот если удастся всё провернуть, как задумано, тогда и благодарить будешь, — в его голосе звучала довольная улыбка, и Майкл улыбнулся тоже.

Разговор отвлёк обоих и чуть притушил жар. Альфа почувствовал, как на него навалилась свинцовая усталость.

— Дэнни, я пойду попробую поспать, завтра рано на работу.  
— Конечно. Доброй ночи.  
— И тебе.

***

Утро было суматошным. Пол опаздывал в школу, Дэнни наскоро набросал им с Майком сэндвичей, а сам побежал проверить, не ушли ли Рэй и Шон на работу. Те оказались ещё дома, омеги снова поцапались, но Дэниелу удалось уговорить Шона, чтобы тот пустил сына собраться и забрать учебники.

У Майкла раскалывалась голова, будто с похмелья. Он предположил, что это последствия вынужденного воздержания и высокой концентрации запаха омеги в квартире. Закинулся на всякий случай отрытыми в аптечке обезболивающими.

Он уже оделся и готов был выходить, когда дверь его квартиры открылась и резко захлопнулась. Майк вышел в коридор, там стоял запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Дэнни, с новой ссадиной на подбородке, царапиной на лбу и распустившимся лиловым цветком вчерашним синяком на скуле.

— Вы с Шоном опять?.. — Майкл не успел договорить, потому что Дэниел в два шага пересёк пространство маленькой прихожей, обвил плечи альфы руками и впился требовательным поцелуем в его губы.  
— Дэнни, что ты творишь?! — Майк расцепил его руки и попятился. — Ты соображаешь вообще, что делаешь? Думаешь, мне так легко сдерживаться? Да я вчера чуть не сдох! — На этом Майкла уже понесло. — Бля, ты может и уснул, а я пол ночи дрочил до кровавых мозолей! Я до сих пор не чувствую ничего, кроме твоего запаха, он повсюду. И мне придётся идти на работу со стояком, потому что ты, бля, слишком эгоистичен, чтобы… чтобы… Какого хрена ты делаешь?!

На губах Дэниела играла шальная улыбка, он подцепил край своей футболки и стянул её через голову, обнажая своё бледное, худое тело.

Омега снова приблизился, ухватил альфу за грудки и поцеловал почти болезненно.  
Майкл взял его за плечи и, отстранив от себя, спросил:

— Почему? Я думал, ты не хочешь?  
— Я же не каменный, дурак. И я тоже нифига не спал. И пахнешь ты одуряюще, я раньше не замечал, это всё течка проклятая, но чёрт, ночью было очень тяжело, — тараторил он несвязно, пытаясь стянуть с Майка рубашку.  
— Тогда почему ты не позволил мне?  
— А ты подумай! Мы как бы не одни тут были. А я не собираюсь уподобляться чокнутому папашке Пола, который трахается прямо при ребёнке. К тому же, мне хотелось тебя проверить…  
— Проверить?  
— Не важно. Раздевайся уже!

И Майкл отпустил себя.  
Очень быстро они оказались обнажёнными на узком диване. К удивлению Майкла, омега был совершенно диким в постели: он кусался, царапался, выгибался до хруста, целовал везде, докуда мог дотянуться. Майк едва поспевал за ним. Но когда он разместился между его худых ног, заметил, как в тёмных, почти чёрных глазах Дэнни промелькнул страх.  
Несмотря на это, Майк легко скользнул в податливое тело, тут же подался назад и остановился.

— Так ты не девственник? — в голосе альфы слышалось удивление и некоторая доля разочарования.  
— Пф, о чём ты? Мне почти двадцать, — фыркнул омега. — Что, разочарован? Хотел поиметь девственника? — его голос звучал ровно, но в нём слышалась лёгкая обида.  
— Нет, просто… ты выглядел таким невинным…  
— Это всё дурацкие очки, — хмыкнул омега. — На самом деле, я люблю секс, это секс не любит меня. То есть альфы меня не слишком любят, в этом плане ты у меня, в общем-то, первый. Вероятно, дело в росте, ведь я выше большинства из них…  
— Просто тебе не везло с окружением, одни дохляки, — буркнул Майк, стискивая его бёдра.  
— Ну, тут ещё и дело в мозгах, понимаешь. Ты уж извини, но я знаю, как альфам не нравятся омеги, которые умнее них.  
— Какой же ты болтун, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Мне плевать на твои мозги, на рост, на очки. Но если ты продолжишь болтать и доболтаешься до своих прежних любовников, я оттрахаю тебя очень жёстко, — альфа повёл ладони вверх и с силой сжал его рёбра. — Я же вижу, что ты боишься, но не могу понять, чего, ты же у нас такой опытный.  
— Дурак, — пробурчал в ответ омега. — Говорю же, с альфой ни разу не был. Все эти сцепки и прочее…  
— Прочее?  
— Навроде гигантского хера и спермы, которой так много, что все презервативы рвутся.

Альфа рассмеялся.

— Как ты можешь быть таким умным и таким глупым одновременно, а? Просто расслабься уже и получай удовольствие.  
— А оно будет?  
— Сейчас узнаешь, — ответил Майкл, плавно толкнулся, входя сразу на всю длину.

Омега протяжно застонал и обхватил его длинными, худыми ногами за талию, притягивая к себе ещё теснее, острые колени болезненно упёрлись альфе в бока, но тот не обратил на это внимания.

В то утро Майк впервые в своей жизни по-настоящему занимался любовью и это не шло ни в какое сравнение с быстрыми перепихонами, которые он практиковал до этого с другими омегами. Вроде бы всё то же самое, но чувства при этом совершенно иные. Желание доставить удовольствие сильнее жажды получить простую разрядку и от этого собственные ощущения острее, а наслаждение длится дольше.

Впервые ощутив чувство полного единения, он понял, что хочет, чтобы теперь так было всегда.

***

За пропущенный день Майкл получил от босса серьёзный нагоняй и вынужден был отрабатывать. К тому же, Рэйвен наконец уволился и пока не нашли ему замену, Майку приходилось вкалывать за двоих.

Короткие каникулы Дэниела быстро закончились и он снова пропадал на учёбе. Поэтому нормально поговорить после того дня, что они провели в постели, и как-то прояснить свои отношения у них вышло далеко не сразу.

Прошло уже две недели, когда однажды вечером Дэнни появился на пороге квартиры Майкла. Выглядел он хмурым и бледным. Буркнул приветствие и сразу прошёл в комнату, где уселся на подоконник.

— Мы ведь не предохранялись тогда? — каким-то будничным тоном не то спросил, не то просто констатировал факт Дэниел после недолгого молчания.  
— Да, — альфа присел рядом с ним на подоконник. 

Ему было стыдно признаться, но он даже не задумывался об этом. Городские омеги, с которыми ему доводилось спать, все поголовно сидели на каких-то таблетках, а в общине думать о предохранении вообще не приходилось. Парнишка вроде упоминал в то утро о презервативах, но дальше этого упоминания дело не зашло. Впрочем, мысль о возможном отцовстве альфу нисколько не пугала. 

— Не волнуйся об этом. Я позабочусь о тебе. Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил он.  
— Позаботишься? — ехидно осведомился омега, не позволяя взять себя за руку. — То есть, хочешь, чтобы я рожал?  
— Конечно. Я никуда не сбегу, не бойся. Мы справимся, — произнёс Майкл ласково и хотел приобнять Дэниела за плечи, но тот опять не дался.  
— А не ты ли всё время твердишь, что это не место для детей и для омег вообще?  
— Я обещаю тебе, что сделаю всё, чтобы мы выбрались отсюда. Наш сын не будет расти здесь.  
— Это всё просто слова, Майк, — вздохнул Дэниел. — У тебя даже документов нормальных нет. Всё, что ты можешь, это упасть ещё ниже, став преступником, и загреметь в тюрьму.  
— Зачем ты так?..  
— Ты знаешь, отец Пола тоже заливал, что не оставит Шона, что не сможет бросить омегу с ребёнком, что это подло. И что, где он теперь? Он сдался после первого же месяца бессонных ночей. С него с трудом по суду стрясли мизерные алименты.  
— Я понимаю, что ты боишься, это нормально, — примирительно начал Майкл, но омега не дал ему договорить.  
— Это эгоистично, Майк. Мне не нужен этот ребёнок. Я, конечно, сглупил тогда, но слава богам, мы не в прошлом веке живём. Аборт нынче делают просто и безопасно…  
— Аборт?! — Майкл посмотрел на него с нескрываемым ужасом. — Ты хочешь убить его?!  
— О, прошу тебя, избавь меня от рассуждений о наличии души в этом клеточном коктейле, — фыркнул Дэниел.

Альфа смотрел на него и не узнавал. Это был совсем другой человек, тот самый холодный, расчётливый карьерист, за которым прятался его Дэнни, когда они только познакомились. Столько холодности и яда в его словах, Майк давно не видел его таким.

— Прошу тебя, успокойся. В тебе говорит страх и, возможно, чувство вины за произошедшее, — Майкл вновь попытался вернуть разговор в более мирное русло.  
— Не строй из себя чёртова психолога! Хотя, ты ведь наверняка даже не знаешь, что это за зверь такой и с чем его едят, — хмыкнул омега. — Ты всего лишь парень из леса, с которым меня угораздило связаться, — последняя фраза прозвучала как-то глухо и обречённо.  
— Дэнни, послушай, всё будет хорошо, я обещаю тебе, — Майк снова попробовал обнять его, опрометчиво решив, что вспышка странного настроения омеги исчерпала себя. Дэниел упёрся обеими ладонями ему в грудь, но тот с силой притянул его к себе, стискивая в объятиях. — Ты прав, я ничего не смыслю в этой вашей психологии и медицине, но если внутри тебя зреет наш ребёнок, не убивай его, не надо. Пусть я всего лишь «парень из леса», но я сумею о нас позаботиться.  
— Майк, послушай меня спокойно, без всех этих дремучих предрассудков, — произнёс омега устало, — мне сейчас не нужен ребёнок, и замуж я в ближайшие годы не планирую, я хочу отучиться, устроиться на работу в хорошую фирму, купить собственную квартиру, и только после этого я задумаюсь о детях.  
— Поздно, Дэнни, поздно говорить об этом. Ты должен был сказать мне это тогда, в то утро, — Майклу показалось, что омега расслабился в его объятиях, даже фыркнул что-то неразборчиво, уткнувшись в его грудь, и в следующую секунду он допустил жуткую ошибку, сказав: — Я всё равно не позволю тебе избавиться от нашего ребёнка.

Дэниел вздрогнул, услышав его слова, попытался выкрутиться из рук альфы.

— Ты что-то там говорил об эгоизме, — продолжил Майк, удерживая его. — Но разве это не эгоизм с твоей стороны решать всё самому. Он и мой тоже, и он будет жить!  
— Да пошёл ты! — прошипел омега, с силой отталкивая его от себя. — Кем ты себя возомнил? Ты мне никто, мы лишь перепихнулись разок, а ты уже мнишь меня своей собственностью. Это моё тело, и мне решать, что с ним будет. Этот паразит — часть меня, и мне решать, избавляться от него или позволить пожирать изнутри.  
— Что за чушь ты несёшь?! — взвился Майкл, хватая его за плечи. — Что с тобой вообще такое?  
— Я не один из тех деревенщин, с которыми тебе приходилось иметь дело. И я не позволю тебе управлять мной, указывать мне, что делать.  
— Вот как?! Ты у нас весь такой современный, продвинутый, убить ребёнка для тебя то же самое, что сходить полечить зубы?! — Майкл отпустил его, сделал шаг назад. — А знаешь что? Делай что хочешь. Мне плевать! Не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего. Позабавился со мной? Понравилось? Вот и вали на все четыре стороны!  
— Чёрт, ты говоришь, как омега-истерик, которому после случайного перепихона заявили, что о свадьбе думать рановато, — хмыкнул Дэниел.  
— Я никогда не думал о тебе, как о том, с кем можно просто потрахаться! — на альфу было страшно смотреть, его лицо исказилось, будто от сильной боли. — Я думал… впрочем, сейчас это уже не важно. Я понимаю теперь, почему община так держится за свои традиции. Омегам нельзя давать воли, иначе мы вообще вымрем, к чёртовому папе.  
— Всё с тобой понятно, — Дэниел стянул свою куртку со спинки кресла и двинулся к двери. — Я был идиотом, поверив, что ты изменился за годы жизни в нормальном обществе. Глупо было думать, что ты не будешь заставлять меня рожать после каждой течки, в конце концов, тебя так воспитали.  
— Убирайся, — безжизненно бросил Майкл, доставая из кармана мятую пачку дешёвых сигарет.

Дверь закрылась с протяжным скрипом и тихим щелчком. Альфа швырнул пачку вместе с зажигалкой об стену и рухнул в рядом стоящее кресло, запустив пальцы в волосы.

**-6-**

Дэниел так ловко и быстро самоустранился из жизни Майкла, что за прошедший после ссоры месяц они практически не встречались. Как это удавалось омеге — Майк не имел ни малейшего понятия. Тот будто по воздуху стал перемещаться и взлетал сразу на свой этаж, в своё окно, минуя лестницу и вновь отремонтированный лифт.

Первые несколько дней Майк думал, что оно и к лучшему. Он был слишком зол и не готов к новому разговору.

Альфа раз за разом прокручивал в голове ссору, пытаясь понять, в какой момент всё пошло не так, где он ошибся, что из сказанного не должно было прозвучать. Он не понимал, просто не понимал, как следовало поступить и чего вообще от него ожидал Дэнни.

Ему казалось, он говорил тогда правильные и нужные вещи, а вот реакция омеги была совершенно неадекватной.

Голова раскалывалась от всех этих мыслей. Свою работу Майкл выполнял механически, с приятелями не общался, отстранившись ото всех. Злость сменилась горячей тоской и чувством вины. По прошествии полутора недель он уже готов был признать за собой любую вину, лишь бы они смогли снова нормально поговорить и всё обсудить.

Но омега не попадался ему на глаза, а специально ради этого разговора звонить в квартиру Шона Майку не хотелось, тогда бы точно не удалось избежать любопытства старшего омеги, а, может, и ненужной ревности со стороны его долбанутого любовника.

Самое странное, что Пол тоже куда-то пропал. Майкл не видел его ни возле школы, ни на улице, ни на лестничной площадке. Все эти дни у Шона было тихо. Впору заподозрить, что они резко съехали всей семьёй, но это представляло собой наименьшую вероятность.

Однажды мелкого альфу всё же удалось выловить на спортивной площадке у дома. Мальчик вёл себя странно, прятал глаза и неохотно шёл на разговор.

— Вы с Дэнни поругались, да? — тихо спросил Пол, вертя в руках потёртый мяч.  
— Есть немного, — невесело усмехнулся Майкл. — Ты-то сам куда пропал? Вы оба будто испарились.  
— Дэнни теперь ещё и работает, практика у него какая-то. И… он сказал, чтобы я не беспокоил тебя, потому что… ну, он много чего сказал, — уклончиво ответил Пол, отводя взгляд.  
— Что, например? — нахмурился Майк.  
— Ну-у… — протянул мальчик, быстро глянул на старшего альфу и вновь потупился. — Он сказал, что мы тебе не нужны, что ты просто сосед, а мы нагло вмешиваемся в твою жизнь и доставляем много неудобств. Дэнни говорит, мы должны рассчитывать только на себя и не ждать от кого-то помощи. И это ведь правильно, разве нет? Ты же сам не раз объяснял мне, что я альфа и не должен нюни распускать. Мне нужно папу защищать и Дэнни наверное тоже…  
— Успеешь ещё, мелкий, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Вырасти для начала. А то кого ты защитишь своей тщедушной тушкой? — альфа помолчал и осторожно, чуть менее уверенно продолжил: — Слушай, ты, это, не теряйся, заходи если что. На тебя-то я не сержусь. Да и на Дэниела не сержусь тоже.  
— Правда? — с надеждой произнёс мальчик.  
— Ну конечно правда. Можешь так ему и передать, и чтобы не прятался от меня больше.

Майк быстро попрощался с ним, вдруг устыдившись своих действий и своих слов. Уж точно не ему учить Пола правильному поведению взрослого альфы, когда он сам ищет посредника в лице маленького мальчика, чтобы обратить на себя внимание своего обиженного омеги.  
А своего ли?

Может, Дэниел прав: они никто друг другу, и у Майка нет никаких прав на него? Может, это был всего лишь течный перепихон, о котором стоит забыть, который следует считать ошибкой? И ребёнок… тоже ошибка?

Успел ли Дэниел уже совершить задуманное?

Внутри была такая мешанина чувств и роилось столько вопросов, что Майк не был уверен в том, что понимает себя, понимает, чего хочет и о чём будет говорить при встрече с омегой.

Разговор с Полом не возымел никакого эффекта, и Дэнни продолжал всё так же тщательно скрываться. А может, Майклу просто казалось, что тот избегает встречи с ним. Сейчас он уже ничего не мог сказать наверняка.

После долгих размышлений Майк пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что омега был во многом прав. Альфа ничего не смог бы дать ему, ничего из того, что он заслуживает.  
Даже нормальной медицинской страховки, которая бы покрыла расходы на врачей во время беременности, у Майкла не было.

Легко выдавать громкие слова с целью сиюминутного убеждения и в надежде на то, что как-нибудь потом сладится. И невероятно сложно исполнять свои обещания.

Майкл понял, что для того чтобы стать кем-то в глазах Дэниела, необходимо что-то менять в своей жизни.

И он решил начать с работы.  
Первым делом уволился из мясной лавки.  
В освободившееся время освоил профессию стропальщика на специальных курсах при заводе, который выпускал тяжёлую технику. Устроившись на полную ставку, он наконец уволился из уже осточертевшей грузоперевозочной компании. Зарплата на новом месте была чуть выше, чем он получал с обеих предыдущих работ и это его вполне устраивало. Неплохое начало.  
Работа всегда была его спасением, стала и в этот раз.

Тяжелее всего приходилось в законные выходные. Вот тогда Майклу хотелось выть на луну, кидаться на стену, бросаться на ни в чём не повинных прохожих.

В такие дни он понимал, что за прошедшие полтора месяца ничего не притупилось, что он просто заставил себя поверить в то, что ему не за что бороться, что он отпустил омегу.  
Но недосказанность, повисшая между ним и Дэниелом, медленно его убивала, подтачивала изнутри, как червь, зреющий в мякоти плода.

Неизвестно, к чему могло привести это беспрестанное самокопание, если бы не случайная встреча в один из столь ненавистных Майклу выходных.

***

Один из множества национальных праздников, которые по весне шли один за другим, подарил горожанам лишний выходной. Майка это нисколько не порадовало.

Он долго не мог уснуть, потом долго не мог подняться. Проснувшись окончательно где-то к обеду и поняв, что впереди совершенно пустой день, который нечем забить, альфа глухо застонал. Но через несколько минут неожиданно решился на то, от чего долго отмахивался, и, не раздумывая больше не секунды, боясь, что вернутся сомнения, он подхватил куртку и покинул свою берлогу.

Звонок оказался сломан, и в квартиру Шона пришлось долго и упорно долбиться.  
Шон, резко распахнувший дверь, был всклокоченным, заспанным и очень злым. Первое, что он сделал — обложил визгливым матом, а затем выдал:

— Твой шлюшок опять где-то мотается. Вали и ищи его сам, — с этими словами он с силой захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом альфы.

Оглушённый Майкл некоторое время стоял, тупо пялясь в обшарпанную поверхность двери, и пытался понять, каким образом по прошествии полутора месяцев отсутствия общения Дэнни вдруг стал «его» и с чего Шон это вообще взял.

Размышляя о дерьмовости своей жизни и общемировой несправедливости, Майк брёл по смутно знакомым улицам, не разбирая дороги, пока не оказался в парке, который много раз видел из окон своей квартиры, но в котором ни разу не был.

Здесь было неожиданно людно. Майкл оказался в медленном, разрозненном потоке парочек и семей с детьми. Таких одиночек, как он, вокруг видно не было и от этого он ощущал себя каким-то чужеродным, ненужным, неким уродом или монстром, которого сторонятся люди.  
Паршивое состояние стало ещё более паршивым.

К сожалению, он уже забрёл слишком глубоко, чтобы быстро покинуть это место, пропитанное семейной любовью и тихой радостью.

Одна из тропинок парка вывела Майка к круглой детской площадке. Пока он вертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь найти выход, на него налетел омега, разговаривающий по телефону.

— Ох, простите, пожалуйста, я заболтался и не видел, куда шёл… Майкл?!

Чёрные глаза Рэйвена ошеломлённо распахнулись. Майк, абсолютно не ожидавший увидеть здесь кого-то знакомого, а тем более бывшего коллегу, с которым они не поддерживали никакой связи, тоже не смог скрыть удивления. Омега выглядел иначе. К внутреннему сиянию добавилась и общая ухоженность, дорогая одежда, идеально сидящая по фигуре, новая причёска, чудесно очерчивающая овал лица.

— Рэйв, — Майкл постарался изобразить дружелюбную улыбку, к чему его настроение совершенно не располагало. — Ты откуда здесь? Где мелкого забыл?  
— Он здесь, недалеко, — омега вернул улыбку, только его была гораздо более искренней и светлой, — с Питером. Мы гуляем, выходной же.  
— О, ясно. И? Как у вас?

Губы Рэйвена дрогнули и в следующий момент растянулись в широкой, счастливой улыбке. Он стянул тонкую кожаную перчатку и продемонстрировал Майку чипованное обручальное кольцо.  
Альфа присвистнул.

— Ого! И давно вы оформились?  
— Сразу после того, как я уволился, — охотно поделился Рэйв. — Я сказал ему, что ничего не собираюсь менять в своей жизни, пока не увижу реальных перспектив, пока не пойму, что он настроен по-настоящему серьёзно. Честно сказал, что я рассчитываю на временную регистрацию, в качестве доказательства его намерений. Он тогда только кивнул и ушёл. Ох, Майк, я так испугался. Думал, он не вернётся больше, потому что подумал, что я такой меркантильный и мне от него только деньги нужны. А я ведь совсем не это имел ввиду. Просто всё двигалось так быстро и я боялся, что он из тех, кто любит поиграть и бросить. Но он вернулся уже на следующий день и с кольцом. Знаешь, до сих пор не верю. Это же как в глупом омежьем сериале, всё слишком нереально, слишком хорошо…  
— Да ладно тебе, Рэйв, ты заслужил, — по-доброму усмехнулся Майкл.  
— Не знаю, я ведь ничего такого не сделал. Просто придержал для него последнего праздничного гуся, — рассмеялся омега.

Питер неслышной мрачной тенью возник за спиной юного альфы, излучая волны ревности и подозрения. Но его быстро выдал маленький мальчик на его руках, который радостно залопотал, увидев папу.

Майкл резко развернулся и оказался с мужчиной лицом к лицу. Тот окинул его недовольным взглядом и передал малыша на руки омеге.

— Познакомишь нас? — спросил он, целуя Рэйва в висок.  
— Это Майк. Ты разве не узнаёшь его? Мы с ним работали вместе, ты наверняка видел его в лавке, — ответил Рэйвен, довольно жмурясь от его прикосновения и прижимая к себе сына.

Питер заметно расслабился и протянул руку для пожатия.

Рэйв ушёл с мальчиком на площадку к качелям, а альфы в это время разговорились.  
У Майкла не было друзей, с которыми можно посоветоваться в сложной ситуации, были лишь коллеги и собутыльники. Когда-то он мог прибежать за помощью к деду, который хоть и ворчал, и отвешивал подзатыльники, но всё равно всегда выручал. Теперь не было и этого. Когда вокруг всегда кто-то есть и можно переброситься парой фраз, потравить анекдоты, распить по бутылке пива, кажется, что ты не одинок, но стоит только произойти чему-то серьёзному, чему-то, с чем не знаешь, как справиться, оказывается, что у тебя нет никого и ты никому не нужен.

За столько лет Майк вроде и привык к тому, что всё приходится решать самому, но в последнее время чувство одиночества грызло его особенно сильно.

Питер оказался классным мужиком и очень лёгким в общении. Майклу это казалось странным, ведь социальная пропасть между ними была огромна, и он привык, что такие, как этот альфа, часто задирают нос и кого-то ниже по статусу за людей не считают.

Но Питер травил какие-то простые, почти деревенские байки, рассказывал забавные случаи из своей практики, не вдаваясь в сложные юридические подробности и временами с любовью поглядывал в сторону играющего с малышом Рэйвена. И Майк незаметно для себя быстро расслабился в его компании.

— Слушай, у меня немного странный, быть может, вопрос, но всё же… — неожиданно решился Майкл, поняв, что не в силах больше быть всего лишь наблюдателем чужого счастья, — что бы ты сделал, если бы твой омега вдруг сказал, что хочет сделать аборт?  
— Хо? — Питер подозрительно сощурил глаза. По нему было видно, что он сразу всё понял, но колкий комментарий предпочёл оставить при себе. — Если бы он был моим мужем, то прежде всего я попытался бы выяснить причины такого желания и по возможности переубедить. Но это я сейчас так говорю, потому что чувствую, что дожил до того состояния, когда дети видятся исключительным счастьем и радостью, и я понимаю, что хочу своих собственных детей. А по молодости с омегами, с которыми меня объединяла лишь постель… такому омеге я без лишних вопросов подписал бы разрешение, потому что не имею над ним никакой власти. Мы по сути никто друг другу, так какое право я имел бы что-то ему запрещать.  
— Подожди, какое разрешение? — недоумённо переспросил Майк.  
— В смысле, как «какое»? Разрешение на аборт, естественно. Без этого ни один лицензированный врач в нормальной клинике не возьмётся делать. А то ведь и ему, и клинике здоровенный штраф впаяют да ещё и лицензии могут лишить.  
— Это что, такой закон?  
— Майк, ты меня удивляешь, — вздохнул Питер, — как можно об этом не знать? Этому закону, а вернее, шестой поправке к семейному кодексу, уже двадцать с лишним лет. Без разрешения на аборт принимают только несовершеннолетних жертв изнасилования, ну и с особыми условиями совсем юных или слишком пожилых омег. Демографический кризис, знаешь ли, каждый ребёнок важен для государства.  
— То есть, если омега совершеннолетний, даже если у него нет каких-то материальных возможностей родить и воспитать и официально нет альфы, без этой бумаги он не сможет избавиться от ребёнка?  
— Ну да, — Питер пожал плечами.  
— Извини, мне надо идти, — торопливо проговорил Майкл. — Спасибо за информацию. Попрощайся с Рэйвом за меня. И, это, поздравляю вас, вы отличная пара, — бросил он уже через плечо, почти не глядя на удивлённого альфу, и спешным шагом направился в сторону выхода из парка.

***

Наплевав на лифт, не имея желания в этот раз проверять насколько хорошо тот работает и работает ли вообще, Майкл взлетел по лестнице.

Ещё находясь в пролёте от своей площадки, он заметил, что-то не так.

Дверь в квартиру Шона была приоткрыта, а косяк выглядел так, словно её с силой вышибли с внутренней стороны.

Майк замер, сердце кольнуло в предчувствии беды. Через пару секунд он уже был на пороге, тихо ступая вошёл в тесную прихожую.

Первое, что он увидел — неестественно вывернутая окровавленная детская рука на полу кухни. Альфа бросился туда.

У Пола была разбита голова, будто кто-то с силой приложил его о выложенную кафелем стену, а рука похоже была сломана или вывихнута. Майкл склонился над ним, не зная, что делать. Мальчик дышал совсем слабо.

Из гостиной послышался слабый стон. Чувствуя набирающую силу лавину паники, Майк кинулся туда.

В комнате словно прошёл ураган: всё, что могло разбиться превратилось в мешанину осколков, перевёрнутая мебель напоминала баррикады.

Шон полусидел-полулежал у стены в луже собственной крови и похоже был мёртв. В него явно стреляли, но помимо этого всё его лицо «украшали» многочисленные побои. Майкл только сделал шаг к нему, как увидел за перевёрнутым креслом у дальней стены тело Дэниела.

В этот момент что-то внутри Майка оборвалось и сковало грудную клетку ледяной болью. Он ринулся к омеге позабыв обо всём остальном.

Одежда Дэнни была разодрана, всё тело в синяках, лицо в крови.  
Майкл опустился рядом с ним на колени, дрожащими руками развернул к себе, осторожно убрал прилипшие к лицу спутанные прядки волос.

— Дэнни?.. — нерешительно позвал альфа, чувствуя как липкий ком блокирует и распирает глотку.

Рука, которой он придерживал затылок омеги, стала скользкой от крови. Майк чуть повернул голову Дэниела и увидел в его волосах глубокую рану, шедшую от виска к затылку.

Покрытые кровавой коркой губы Дэнни вытолкнули наружу болезненный стон.  
Поняв, что тот жив, Майкл вдруг ощутил какое-то ледяное предистеричное спокойствие. Он очень осторожно уложил голову Дэниела на подтянутый ближе валик диванной подушки, а сам метнулся к телефону и набрал номер службы спасения.

На улице стояла спокойная, тихая погода, в воздухе висела вечерняя прохлада и весенняя свежесть. Сгустившиеся сумерки разгонял мерцающий свет разноцветных мигалок скорой и полиции. Не обошлось и без зевак, столпившихся у входа в подъезд. В конце концов, не каждый день в их доме убивали федерального маршала и калечили членов его семьи.

После недолгих препирательств с медиками, Майкл получил разрешение сопровождать Дэниела до больницы. Пришлось представиться его будущим альфой и наскоро состряпать историю, что они вот-вот хотели узаконить отношения, но так и не успели.

Дэнни подключили к аппарату, надели на него маску, проводили какие-то непонятные Майку, но несомненно необходимые манипуляции над его телом. Всё это время молодой альфа держал его за руку и неотрывно всматривался в бледное, казавшееся безжизненным, лицо.

В какой-то момент тонкие синеватые веки омеги затрепетали, и он приоткрыл мутные от боли глаза.

— Дэнни, это я — Майкл. Ты слышишь меня? — тихо спросил альфа, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе.  
— М-майкл?.. — омега долго не мог сфокусировать на нём взгляд. Врач засуетился, проверяя показания приборов.  
— Как ты? — произнёс Майк и закусил губу с внутренней стороны, понимая, насколько глуп его вопрос. Но нужно было что-то говорить, что-то, за что цеплялось бы сознание Дэнни, чтобы вновь не погрузиться во тьму.  
— Хреново, — ожидаемо выдавил из себя Дэниел и поморщился. — У меня мозг на месте? Только честно?  
— Вроде да…  
— Вроде или он весь там?  
— Вам нельзя столько говорить, — вмешался врач. — Обезболивающее подействовало, но опасность не ушла. Потерпите, мы уже почти на месте.

Майкл вновь стиснул руку омеги. Страх за него никуда не ушёл, он лишь усилился, когда пришло осознание, что можно было опоздать, потерять безвозвратно, лишиться возможности объясниться, попросить прощения…

— Дэнни… — нерешительно начал Майк, не зная, имеет ли вообще право в такой ситуации спрашивать об этом, — Дэнни… я… ты… ребёнок? Его уже нет?..

Дэниел с недоумением взглянул на него, а потом в его глазах скользнуло понимание.

— Его никогда не было, Майк, — едва слышно произнёс Дэнни.  
— Что?  
— Ребёнка никогда не было. Это просто я такой дурак… — омега прикрыл глаза и по его щеке скатилась слеза.

Врач опять всполошился.

— Что вы ему сказали?! Показатели падают! Я же сказал, что его нельзя волновать!

К счастью, они уже добрались до больницы. Дэниела сразу направили в реанимацию.  
Майкл боялся отпустить его, продолжая держать за руку, пока его катили по длинному белому коридору.

Внезапно Дэнни распахнул глаза и стянул с себя кислородную маску.

— Майк, — позвал он. Альфа тут же склонился к нему.  
— Я здесь, здесь. Я с тобой.  
— Майк, я нашёл его. Я нашёл твоего брата. Он… — но договорить омега не успел, потеряв сознание.

Доктора оттеснили Майкла и двери реанимационного отделения захлопнулись перед его носом.  
Только в этот момент альфа вспомнил о Поле и бросился к регистратуре.

***

Пол, по сравнению с Дэниелом, был почти в порядке. У него наличествовало сотрясение мозга, перелом предплечья и вывих запястья. Но его обещали отпустить уже сегодня. И Майкл сидел в коридоре, ожидая новостей о нём и о Дэнни.

— Майкл Эриксон? — раздалось совсем рядом с ним.

Майк вздрогнул и поднял голову. Возле него стоял высокий светловолосый альфа в строгом костюме.

— Да…  
— Пойдёмте со мной, нам надо поговорить.  
— Кто вы? — нахмурился Майкл, уж очень мужчина напоминал федерала. К тому же был смутно знакомым и вызывал какие-то неприятные воспоминания.  
— Я тот, кто живёт по соседству с вашим братом. А ещё — работодатель того мальчишки, который не дале как вчера сумел обойти все уровни защиты и проникнуть в файлы моего рабочего компьютера. И который, по неизвестным, но крайне интересующим меня причинам, оказался сегодня здесь, в критическом состоянии.  
— Что ж, — Майкл поднялся, едва сохраняя спокойствие и сдерживая волнение в голосе, — похоже, нам действительно есть о чём поговорить. Мистер?..  
— Харел. Айзек Харел.

**-7-**

Огромный мегаполис остался позади, распластав во все стороны щупальца скоростных трасс, шоссе и железных дорог, чтобы дотянуться ими до других маленьких и больших населённых пунктов вокруг себя.

Между Фарраном и Грин Хиллом, куда они направлялись, лежали кукурузные поля, пара крошечных фермерских городков, зелёные рощи и небольшие озёра.  
Живописная картинка, но Майклу было совсем не до того.

Он нервно поглядывал на сидящего за рулём, вечно хмурого и чрезмерно серьёзного, светловолосого альфу и всё ещё не мог поверить, что всё случившееся за последние три недели действительно происходило и каким-то образом вырулило на тропу удачи.

Разговор в больнице был не из лёгких. Мистер Харел сразу дал понять, что он не добрый волшебник, который появился здесь, чтобы решить все их проблемы.

Удовлетворив своё любопытство относительно Дэниела, он стал настойчиво расспрашивать об общине. Его интересовало местонахождение главы общины, его брата Харана и других представителей правящей там верхушки. Он не верил, что Майклу ничего не известно об этом и продолжал трясти, пока тот не сорвался и чуть было не засветил ему кулаком в челюсть. Положение спас Пол, которого привел к ним медбрат. Мальчик всё ещё пребывал в шоке и не успел осознать в полной мере, что произошло. Ему прописали кучу лекарств, которые следовало получить у фармацевта на первом этаже соседнего блока.

На тот момент, за более чем час беседы, Айзек не рассказал Майклу ничего о Джонатане и его местонахождении. Это просто выводило Майка из себя, в присутствии Пола он старался сдерживаться, но на непрекращающиеся вопросы отвечал всё более и более неохотно.  
В довершение всего, Харел заявил, что не позволит Майклу забрать Пола из больницы.

— Мальчику нельзя возвращаться в то место, где произошла эта трагедия, а вы, насколько я понял, живёте практически дверь в дверь с той квартирой. К тому же, у вас нет никакого права на это, мальчик вам никто, вы даже не помолвлены с его кузеном, — спокойным тихим голосом говорил светловолосый альфа. — Не говоря уже о том, что вы подозреваемый по делу о похищении ста двадцати шести омег.

Майкл рывком забрал пакет с лекарствами у фармацевта и резко развернулся.

— Я уже раз десять повторил, что мне было семнадцать, когда я покинул общину и я ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас не имел ни малейшего понятия о тех решениях, что принимались в Большом Доме, — прошипел Майк. — Я никогда не имел допуска туда. А дед Харан уехал со своей семьёй четыре года назад, у меня нет никакой связи с ним.  
— Думаете, я поверю тому, кто пять лет скрывался и жил по поддельным документам, вместо того чтобы обратиться за помощью в официальные органы и выступить в качестве свидетеля, чтобы засадить всех тех подонков, от которых доставалось и вашему папе, и брату? Нет, вы предпочли залечь на дно, заручиться доверием юного омеги и отправить его собирать для вас информацию. И я ещё не уверен на все сто процентов, что вы не причастны к тому, что произошло в квартире вашего соседа.  
— Да какого чёрта! Что вы ко мне прицепились?! — взвился Майк, чем напугал и без того беспрестанно вздрагивающего Пола. Майкл заметил это и присел перед ним на корточки: — Прости, малыш. Я сейчас, надо уладить одно дело с этим человеком. Я быстро всё улажу и мы поедем домой, хорошо?  
— Домой?.. — Пол поднял на него остекленевшие глаза. — Я не хочу домой, там больше ничего нет… там никого нет… там нет папы. Папа… папа у-ум-мер! — он всхлипнул раз, другой и наконец разразился громкими рыданиями, цепляясь здоровой рукой за Майкла.

Молодой альфа не знал что сказать и что сделать, чужие слёзы вводили его в ступор. Он мог только повторить то, что говорил ему Харан, когда умер его собственный папа, а Майку не к кому больше было пойти за поддержкой.

— Тише-тише, малыш, тише, Поли. Ну что ты, что ты. Ты же большой мальчик, ты же альфа, а альфы не плачут, помнишь. Ну, посмотри на меня, ты не один, слышишь, я с тобой, я тебя не оставлю.  
— Я не смог… не смог его защитить!.. — сквозь рыдания выдавил мальчик.  
— Ты сделал всё, что мог. Ты был сильным и смелым, я знаю, малыш.  
— Верно, Пол, ты сделал очень много, — мистер Харел тоже опустился рядом. — Ты здорово поцарапал того, кто сотворил это с твоим папой и братом. Очень скоро его поймают и он ответит за всё по всей строгости закона.  
— Как? Он же маршал, он и есть закон, — проговорил мальчик, повернув к Айзеку заплаканное, опухшее личико.  
— Закон один для всех и те, кто его нарушает — получают по заслугам, кем бы они ни были, — ответил мужчина.  
— Так это всё-таки был Рэй?! — воскликнул Майкл, взяв Пола за плечи и заглянув в глаза. — Но почему… почему так жестоко?..  
— Рано или поздно в таких парах, где всё держится на силе кулака, оно так и заканчивается, — произнёс Айзек, поднимаясь. — Пойдёмте со мной, я отвезу вас в безопасное место. Там позаботятся о мальчике, а мы сможем нормально поговорить.  
— И что в вашем понимании «безопасное место»? — раздражённо хмыкнул Майк. — Полицейский участок?  
— С чего бы? Я больше не полицейский, — ухмыльнулся мистер Харел. — Это один из центров помощи для омег, им заведует мой хороший знакомый. Чтобы оформить мальчика в приют, пришлось бы потратить слишком много времени и заполнить массу бумаг. За это время его брат успеет прийти в себя и возможно смогут приехать его родители, тогда сразу можно будет начать процесс оформления опеки. Не хотелось бы возиться с лишними бумагами и чтобы где-то в этом деле фигурировало моё имя. А в этом омежьем центре его примут без вопросов и настолько, насколько потребуется.  
— Хорошо, но я не оставлю его там одного.  
— Не волнуйтесь, вам тоже найдётся место, хоть тамошние омеги и не будут слишком рады видеть альфу рядом с собой.

Так началась неделя, которую Майкл и Пол провели в социальном центре для омег.  
Отправив измотанного мальчика спать, Айзек и Майк вернулись к разговору, прерванному в больнице. После десятого раза, когда Майкл повторил всю свою историю от начала и до конца, припомнив всё до мелочей, мистер Харел сжалился над ним и рассказал кое-что о брате. Совсем немного, но Майк теперь хотя бы знал, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Я не скажу большего, пока не буду уверен в том, что всё, что ты мне сообщил — правда, — сказал напоследок Айзек и ушёл.

Он вновь появился в центре только через три дня. За это время Майкл успел два раза наведаться в больницу, состояние Дэниела было без изменений, но теперь возле его палаты дежурили полицейские.

— У Рэймонда могло появиться желание довести начатое до конца, — пояснил их присутствие мистер Харел, когда они снова встретились.

Выяснилось, что перед тем злополучным днём оперативный отряд федеральных маршалов конфисковал партию «Синих слёз», синтетического наркотика, набирающего популярность на улицах, которую они после передали отделу по борьбе с наркотиками, но как оказалось, не всю. Кое-что Рэй прибрал себе и принёс домой.

Но только после его поимки картина прояснилась полностью.

Рэймонд вернулся домой уже довольно пьяным, бурно отметив с приятелями удачную операцию. Дэниел был в квартире один, Шон ещё не вернулся с работы, а Пол играл в мяч на спортивной площадке. Рэй давно присматривался к племяннику своего сожителя с вполне определёнными целями, но никогда не имел до этого возможности их реализовать. Конечно, при попытке подбить клинья, он тут же был грубо послан. Это немного охладило его пыл, но лишь до того момента, как он решился принять «Слёзы».

Когда наркотик подействовал, Рэймонд набросился на Дэниела, пытаясь изнасиловать, но именно тогда в квартиру вошли Шон с Полом, которые встретились на улице и отправились домой вместе.

Завязалась драка, в которой досталось всем. Дэниел уже был без сознания, как и Шон, который ненадолго отключился после оглушительного удара, когда Рэй отволок Пола на кухню. Мальчик упирался изо всех сил. Альфа хотел просто закрыть его там, но когда Пол особенно сильно поцарапал ему руку, тот впал в бешенство и приложил мальчика головой о стену.

Шон, придя в себя, вновь бросился на Рэя, а тот, пребывая уже в полностью невменяемом состоянии, выхватил свой пистолет и выстрелил. После альфа просто ушёл.  
Осознание произошедшего пришло к нему лишь на следующее утро, причём, он был уверен, что убил всех троих.

Используя свои связи, Рэймонд пытался покинуть границы штата, и это ему почти удалось, если бы не пьяная драка в баре приграничного городка, в которую он случайно ввязался, ожидая, пока приятель привезёт ему документы.

Теперь Рэймонд ждал суда в федеральной тюрьме, ему грозило, по заверениям мистера Харела, не меньше двадцати лет лишения свободы.

Руку Майкла, лежащую на сидении, накрыла тёплая ладонь, возвращая в реальность.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Дэнни. — Ты такой задумчивый всю дорогу. Волнуешься?  
— Есть немного, — чуть улыбнувшись ответил Майк.

Да и как он мог не волноваться? Ведь он даже не представлял себе, как брат его встретит. Может, тот уже и забыл о его существовании? Может, не хочет рядом с собой никого и ничего, что напоминало бы ему о жизни в общине?

Ещё в самом начале, практически в вечер знакомства, Майкл попросил мистера Харела, чтобы тот пока не рассказывал Джонатану о нём.

— Я лишь хочу убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, что он в надёжных, заботливых руках и ни в чём не нуждается, — сказал он тогда Айзеку. — Мне будет достаточно взгляда издалека.

Но это было правдой лишь отчасти. Он в тайне мечтал о большем: чтобы брат принял его, чтобы они смогли стать семьёй, восполнить то, что у них всегда отбирали. Но при этом Майк храбрился и уверял себя в том, что сможет принять любое решение Джонатана, сумеет развернуться, уйти и никогда больше не появляться на его пороге, если потребуется.  
Майкл безмерно радовался тому, что Дэниел сейчас с ним, без его поддержки пройти через всё это было бы гораздо сложнее.

Но этой поддержки, как и самого Дэнни, могло и не быть рядом, если бы Майк вовремя не определил для себя, что важнее, за что стоит побороться и как следует себя вести.  
Отчасти этому поспособствовали случайно подслушанные занятия круга поддержки жертвам домашнего насилия, которые проводились в омежьем центре. А отчасти — беседа с главой центра, пожилым и очень мудрым омегой.

Когда Дэнни наконец пришёл в себя, что произошло лишь на восьмой день его пребывания в больнице, Майкл уже успел всё как следует обдумать и понять одну очень важную и очень простую вещь — он не может и не хочет быть без этого странного, чуточку ненормального омеги. Пусть они из разных миров, пусть Майку сложно принять кое-что из того, что является совершенно обычным для Дэнни. Всё это можно преодолеть, конечно, если только сам Дэниел того захочет.

К тому моменту Рэя уже схватили, полицейская охрана не требовалась, но у палаты теперь дежурил отец омеги. Только у него получилось приехать, так как папа не мог оставить маленького сына и других детей.

Отец Дэниела, Тайлер, оказался простым и прямолинейным мужчиной, поэтому они довольно быстро нашли общий язык. Ему понравилось, что Майк работает на заводе, где честно зарабатывает себе на жизнь. О своей жизни молодой альфа старался не откровенничать, но тот и не настаивал, погружённый в свои переживания.

Тайлер сокрушался и по Шону. Он рассказал, что тот был добрым, милым парнишкой до того, как его бросил муж. Это сломало его, появилось пристрастие к алкоголю, а после и вся жизнь пошла под откос. Отношения с остальной семьёй испортились, ему нигде не были рады. А последние годы общение почти совсем сошло на нет, потому что Шон отказывался от любой помощи и даже Пола перестал отпускать к ним на лето.

Мужчина поделился, что хотел бы забрать Дэниела и Пола с собой на ферму, чтобы защитить их от пагубного влияния большого города и не допустить повторения чего-то столь же ужасного. Майкл не решился сказать, что против этого и сам сможет позаботиться них, потому что ещё не знал, получится ли вновь наладить отношения с Дэнни.

Когда омега впервые открыл глаза, Майка не было рядом, ему позвонил Тайлер, чтобы сообщить об этом. Майкл не мог бросить работу и приехал лишь тогда, когда позволило расписание. Дэнни ещё был очень слаб и к нему не пускали надолго. Никакого разговора тогда не получилось, Майк просто держал его за руку и всеми силами старался без слов показать, что если и существовали какие-то обиды и разногласия, они давно забыты.

Майкл приезжал в больницу, как только завершалась смена и сидел с Дэниелом, пока не заканчивались часы приёма посетителей. Когда выдались выходные, альфа приехал с самого утра. Тайлер перевёз Пола к себе в гостиницу и теперь бегал по различным инстанциям, собирая документы на опеку.

Майк уже привычно сидел у постели спящего омеги. За день до этого его перевели в обычную палату, и теперь с ним можно было проводить больше времени.

— Ты ненавидишь меня, верно? — хрипло прошептал Дэниел, не открывая глаза. Это первое, что он сказал ему за всё время, проведённое в больнице. Майкл был рад даже такой фразе, наконец-то у него появилась возможность всё прояснить.  
— Нет, что ты, — альфа коснулся его руки, но тот отдёрнул пальцы.  
— Я поступил… не слишком хорошо.  
— Сейчас это уже не важно, — попытался успокоить его Майк.  
— Это не может быть не важным для тебя, — Дэнни наконец распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с альфой. — Я знаю, ты жалеешь меня сейчас, не хочешь лишний раз волновать. Но как только я окончательно приду в себя, ты просто уйдёшь. Наверное, это правильно. Ты и сам видишь, мы не слишком подходим друг другу.  
— Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, — перебил его Майкл.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — грустно усмехнулся Дэниел.  
— Я напугал тебя своей историей. Ты боялся, что я могу стать таким же, как и те альфы из моей общины. А ты слишком свободолюбив, чтобы связывать свою жизнь с кем-то таким… Поэтому, ты решил проверить, и я своим поведением всё подтвердил.  
— За время моей отключки ты успел заделаться психологом? — чуть удивлённо спросил Дэнни, немного приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Нет, просто имел возможность поговорить с очень умным человеком.  
— И что же он?..  
— Он помог мне понять кое-что важное.  
— Что именно?  
— Что я люблю тебя, — Майк склонился к нему, касаясь губами виска. — Люблю и не хочу потерять. Я знаю, что между нами пропасть, что мне никогда не стать достаточно умным, чтобы в полной мере понимать то, что ты рассказываешь о своей учёбе и будущей профессии. Я знаю, что моё воспитание и то, на что я насмотрелся в детстве, может привести к проблемам и непониманию, как уже произошло у нас однажды. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я готов работать над этим, я готов меняться, готов искать пути решения, которые бы устроили нас обоих. Я хочу быть с тобой, Дэнни.  
— И… ты просто забудешь, что я соврал тебе, поиздевался над твоими чувствами, облил тебя грязью?  
— Уже забыл. Как я и сказал, это не имеет значения. Мы можем начать заново. Если ты захочешь.  
— Так, где-то здесь кроется подвох, точно, — Дэниел сел и попытался расчесать пальцами спутанные волосы, наткнулся на бинт, задумчиво пробежался по его кромке. — Меня наверное так сильно долбануло, что я до сих пор в коме и вижу бредовые сны. Ваза-то тяжёлая была, — протянул он.  
— Есть подвох, — кивнул Майкл, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Я хочу сына.  
— О-о-о, ну приехали! Я же уже сказал, что…  
— Нет, я не о том. Я хочу, чтобы Пол остался с нами. Твой отец сказал, что собирается забрать вас обоих на ферму, но по словам мистера Харела, опеку ему получить будет непросто, поскольку своих несовершеннолетних детей у него немало, а доходы у семьи небольшие.  
— Постой, мистер Харел? Тот самый? А он случаем не хочет упечь меня за решётку?  
— Похоже, нет. Он хотел засадить в тюрьму меня, но сейчас уже передумал. Это длинная история. Но он горит желанием побеседовать с тобой, очень уж интересно ему узнать, как ты обошёл защиту его компьютера.  
— Ла-адно, вижу, что этот разговор будет очень долгим… Так что ты там говорил про сына?..

К счастью, большинство вопросов удалось решить мирным путём. Дэниел ни в какую не хотел бросать университет и возвращаться на ферму, а потому активно подыгрывал Майку. Пола он любил и очень жалел мальчика, но ещё не был уверен в том, что сможет стать настоящим родителем маленькому альфе. Этот вопрос так и не был решён до конца. Как и говорил Айзек, документы на опеку оформлялись безмерно долго, а Тайлер не хотел отступать.

***

Когда они миновали берег очередного небольшого озерца, появился указатель с надписью: «Грин Хилл». Майкл проводил его глазами и сглотнул, попытался дышать глубже и унять участившееся сердцебиение.

Всё это время они были так близко, всего в трёх часах езды друг от друга, все эти бесконечные пять лет…

Городок оказался небольшим и очень живописным. Здесь дома не были такими однотипными, как в других пригородах Фаррана, где Майку довелось побывать за время работы грузчиком. Некоторые домики были маленькими, за низкими белыми заборчиками в окружении небольшого цветущего сада, в то время как их соседи смотрелись рядом с ними просто огромными, возвышались на три-четыре этажа и прятались за кирпичными заборами в два метра высотой. Возле одного из таких домов и остановился автомобиль мистера Харела. Мужчина вышел, открыл кованые ворота, увитые плющом, и завёл машину в просторный внутренний двор.

Дом из красного кирпича вблизи выглядел огромным и очень старым. Большое крыльцо покрыто вьюном, который тянулся почти до самой крыши и явно старался захватить все стены.

— Пойдём, — шепнул Дэниел Майклу, который никак не решался дёрнуть ручку и выйти из автомобиля.  
— Да, сейчас, дай мне минуту, — выдохнул тот в ответ.  
— Ну же, Майк, я не для того возился с вами всё это время, чтобы ты сейчас сбежал, трусливо поджав хвост, — раздражённо поторопил его Айзек. — Иди, они дома. Если ты ни в чём не виноват перед ним, тебе нечего бояться.  
— Я виноват. Я видел всё, что происходило, и ничего не делал, — глухо произнёс Майкл и вылез из прохладного салона.

Он сделал всего два шага и замер. На крыльце появился его брат и стал медленно спускаться, держа за ручку маленького кучерявого темноволосого мальчика. Следом показался седовласый высокий мужчина, который неловко и осторожно пытался закрыть дверь, придерживая одной рукой едва годовалого малыша.

Они явно никого не ждали и кажется просто вышли на прогулку. Видимо, мистер Харел действительно сдержал слово и ничего не сказал им.

Но Майкл успел пожалеть об этом, когда Джонатан поднял на него взгляд, побледнел и, вскрикнув, попятился назад. Его обеспокоенный муж тут же оказался рядом, а Майк почувствовал на своём плече руку Дэнни.

— Иди к ним, Майк. Скажи, кто ты есть. Может, он не помнит тебя, — прошептал омега ему в ухо.

— Что вам нужно? — обратился к Майклу седой мужчина, но тут же перевёл взгляд за его спину: — Айк, что здесь происходит? — спросил он вылезшего из машины мистера Харела.  
— Сюрприз-сюрприз, — хмуро ответил тот и закурил.  
— М-майкл? — неуверенно проговорил Джонатан и сделал крошечный шажок навстречу. — Ты ведь… Майкл?  
— Да, — выдохнул Майк в ответ. — Это я, Джо, — он попытался улыбнуться, но мышцы лица плохо слушались и губы лишь как-то нервно дёрнулись в подобии улыбки.  
— Майки! — Джонатан бросился к нему, обвил руками за плечи. — Это правда ты! Ты!  
— Джо… — Майкл окаменел на секунду, а потом нерешительно обнял в ответ. — Ты так похож на нашего папу, — прошептал он в его макушку, вдыхая аромат тёмно-медовых волос.  
— А ты… ты похож на… него… отца… очень. Я когда увидел… я подумал, что…  
— Я понимаю, прости.  
— За что ты извиняешься, глупый! С этим же ничего не поделаешь, — нервно хихикнул омега, пряча лицо на его груди. — Каким же ты стал большим!  
— А ты всё такой же мелкий, — усмехнулся Майкл, крепко стискивая брата в объятиях. — Джо, как же я скучал. Я так долго искал тебя, — он понял, что больше не может сдерживать слёз, слишком сильными были эмоции, которые он испытывал.  
— Я думал, тебя уже нет в живых. Ты числился пропавшим без вести, так же как и Брай. Я не мог и мечтать, что смогу увидеть тебя снова… — омега замолчал, почувствовав, что тот плачет. — Майки, ну что ты, дорогой, всё хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо, мы больше никогда не потеряемся. Ну же, Майки, — он чуть отстранился и заглянул в лицо брата, — ты же альфа, а альфы что? Правильно, альфы не плачут, — мягко, как маленькому, сказал Джонатан.

Майкл рассмеялся сквозь слёзы.

— Конечно, конечно, большие, грозные альфы не плачут, — смеясь, произнес он и чмокнул Джона в щёку.  
— А знаешь, у нас есть дедушки и дядя, — улыбаясь проговорил Джонатан. — И пойдём уже в дом! — спохватился он. — Что мы здесь стоим!

***

Звонкий голос диспетчера объявил на трёх языках, что началась регистрация на их рейс. Дэниел тут же подскочил со своего сидения в зале ожидания, взял за руку Пола и двинулся на поиски нужной им стойки. Майкл снял с тормоза тележку с их сумками и неспешно покатил вперёд, стараясь не потерять из виду омегу. Рядом с ним шли Джонатан с мужем.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого? — в очередной раз спросил Джон. — Ты же знаешь, мы можем жить все вместе. У нас такой большой дом, это нисколько нас не стеснит.  
— Уверен, Джо, — мягко улыбнулся Майк. — Они старенькие совсем, дяде стало трудно справляться с фермой и одновременно ухаживать за ними. К тому же, Дэнни уже перевёлся в тамошний университет, а Пола ждут на следующей неделе для собеседования в новой школе. Там будет проще начать всё с чистого листа.  
— Но ты опять будешь так далеко!  
— Теперь всё совсем иначе, мы ведь знаем адреса и телефоны друг друга. И ты каждое лето приезжаешь туда в гости, мы будем постоянно видеться.  
— И ты не забывай, что мы всегда рады видеть тебя у нас, — сказал седовласый альфа, приобнимая Джонатана за талию.  
— Спасибо, не забуду, — с улыбкой ответил Майкл.

Через два часа самолёт взмыл в небо, унося их далеко на восток, в сторону обширного архипелага Феридан, где их ждала совершенно иная жизнь.

Третий полёт Майкла, как и первые два, показался ему жуткой пыткой, но он решил, что то, что ждёт их впереди, стоит любых испытаний и постарался уснуть, привалившись к острому плечу своего омеги.

К его боку с другой стороны прижался Пол, которому надоело разглядывать бесконечные белые гряды облаков. Майк накрыл его пледом и задремал, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым.


End file.
